The Stars
by Kim Refa
Summary: Kai seorang personil BoyBand terkenal EXO yang sedikit berbeda, Kyungsoo seorang gadis yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Bagaimana jika agensi EXO menawarkan suatu pekerjaan untuknya? Apa Kyungsoo akan menerimanya? / KaiSoo / GS / Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

_The Stars_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Idol Life, litle Canon (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Pairing : KaiSoo liltbit KaiBaek X)

The Stars~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Prolog~

"Maaf kau tidak bisa diterima"

"Tap-tapi.. saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin sajangnim."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"22 Tahun."

"Bahkan umurmu sepantaran dengan member EXO. Maaf kau tidak bisa diterima. Kami mencari yang masih berusia belasan tahun."

Gadis itu menunduk pasrah "Baiklah. Permisi sajangnim."

"Okey. Selanjutnya!"

Gadis itu – Kyungsoo berjalan lesu keluar dari salah satu gedung entertaiment ternama di negara ini. S.M Entertaiment, siapa yang tidak mengenal salah satu agensi terbaik penghasil Hallayu top Korea Selatan, menghasilkan penyanyi-penyanyi berbakat baik solo maupun group, BoA, Kangta, TVXQ, Super Junior, Girls Generation, Shinee, F(x), dan juga yang terakhir EXO. Siapa yang tidak mengenal boyband paling bungsu S.M entertaiment? Sekarang mereka sedang dalam masa indahnya. Seluruh gadis didunia ini bahkan menggilai mereka. Terdiri atas 6 member dengan bakat mereka masing-masing, Kai dibidang Dance, Sehun sang maknae, Chanyeol sang rapper, Chen power of vocal, Kris – pemuda tampan belasteran Canada –China sebagai Leader dan juga Suho – pemuda tampan dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Mereka semua dikaruniai paras tampan dan menawan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit jengan dengan wajah mereka. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo bukan tidak menyukai EXO, hanya saja setiap dirinya menyetel saluran berita ditelevisi nama E.X.O akan selalu ada dan membuatnya sedikit kesal, lagipula menurut Kyungsoo mereka hanya mengandalkan tampang yang dingin dan juga datar. Kecuali yang satu itu, dengan mata bulat dan murah senyum – kalau tidak salah namanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengingatnya karena pemuda itu jarang menampilkan wajah datar dan sok misterius seperti mamber lainnya. Mengingatnya saja membuat hati Kyungsoo kembali kesal.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan SM entertaiment, gadis itu ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi idola suatu saat nanti. Namun sayangnya, impian Kyungsoo harus dikuburnya kembali, audisi hari kemarin Kyungsoo lolos karena mampu bernanyi dan menari dengan baik. Namun hari ini, saat wawancara Kyungsoo gagal. Lagipula Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kesal, sebenarnya dirinya ingin di'training' atau melamar pekerjaan sih? Pertanyaan berhubungan dengan keluarganya, dimana ayahnya bekerja, dimana ibunya, apa dirinya anak seorang konglomerat? Itu seperti wawancara pekerjaan bukan?

"Awas saja nanti, jika aku berhasil masuk keagensi lain. Akan aku buktikan Kim YongMin!" ucapnya penuh tekanan.

Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai keluar dari gedung SMEntertaiment, wajahnya tampak muram, eh Kyungsoo baru sadar kenapa banyak sekali gadis – gadis belia disini?

"Kyaaa~ KAI OPPA!"

"SEHUN!"

"KRIS-Ge!"

Aaa.. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, tepat saja dibelakang tubuhnya berjejer 4 pemuda dengan wajah sedikit sombongnya. Kyungsoo kurang memperhatikan kakinya sehingga saat melangkah, gadis itu malah menginjak kakinya sendiri.

Eh?

Kyungsoo tidak jatuh? Kenapa seperti dirinya terduduk diatas bantalan? Eh? Kyungsoo tersadar saat seseorang menepuk lengannya. Mata bulatnya membulat kecil, "Oh astaga, maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya saat sadar jika dirinya terduduk disalah satu tubuh pemuda itu.

Tidak ada sahutan hanya deheman kecil yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menyumpahi mereka semua, 2 pemuda dengan tubuh tingginya dan 2 pemuda dengan wajah datar serta sombongnya. Mereka kembali berjalan menjauhi tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap mereka semua dengan pandangan dongkolnya.

"Maaf, kau Kyungsoo kan? Sooman Sajangnim memanggilmu." Kyungsoo tersadar saat salah satu crew SM yang mengaudisinya kemarin menepuk pundaknya. Membuat pandangan Kyungsoo kearah 4 pemuda itu terputus.

"Emhh~ apa saya boleh tau? Siapa saja mereka?"

"Kau tidak mengenal mereka? Mereka anggota EXO."

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga, "Benarkah? Kenapa mereka berbeda?" memberikan pandangan polosnya.

"Itulah keajaiban _make up_. Cepatlah, Sooman sajangnim memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"I-iya.." Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti crew itu, sesekali tubuhnya mnghadap kebelakang melihat kearah 4 pemuda itu. Sedang apa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan didepan gedung ini? Apa mereka tidak memeliki aktivitas?

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan salah satu pemuda disana, walaupun mereka memakai kacamata tapi Kyungsoo bisa sadar jika pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan menilai. Memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Memakai kemeja cream dengan rok denim coklat selutut ada yang salah?

Sedikit kesal Kyungsoo memutus pandangan mata mereka, gadis itu berjalan mengikuti crew kearah salah satu lorong yang panjang digedung ini.

"Masuklah, Sooman sajangnim menunggumu didalam."

Ini bukan tempat Kyungsoo melakukan wawancara tadi, tempat ini sedikit sunyi dan juga hening. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu berdaun dua yang tampak besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. "Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim, Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit menurunkan kacamata baca miliknya, matanya menjelajahi tubuh Kyungsoo kembali dengan pandangan menilai. "Duduklah, aku ingin menawarkan pekerjaan padamu."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan meja kerja Lee Sooman – nama itu lah yang Kyungsoo baca diatas meja kerja itu. "Kau Do Kyungsoo? Kelahiran tahun 93 bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, kenapa selalu dihubungkan dengan tahun kelahiran? "Nde~ sajangnim." Balasnya.

"Aku akan menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu, tapi ini hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Youngmin memberitahuku jika kau termasuk salah satu peserta audisi yang berbakat. Sayangnya kau terlambat melakukan audisi ini." Sooman kembali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tangan mungilnya bermain dipertengahan pahanya – mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup yang ada pada dirinya. "Apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanyanya kembali.

"Jika saya bisa, saya akan menerimanya sajangnim." Jawab Kyungsoo, Sooman tersenyum puas.

"Kau tahu anggota EXO bukan?" tayanya lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau kenal Kim Jongin? Dia lebih sering dipanggil Kai. Aku ingin kau menjadi pemuas hasrat untuk Kai."

Kepala Kyungsoo terdongkak untuk menatap lelaki paruh baya itu "Eh-? Maksud anda?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kai berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia sedikit kurang bisa mengontrol hasrat dalam tubuhnya. Karena itu Kai sering melakukan sexy dance. Itu sedikit mengurangi hasrat dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana apa kau bersedia?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, gadis itu bingung harus bagaimana. Apa kata ibunya nanti.

Seperti sadar Kyungsoo sedang bingung, lelaki paruh baya itu kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo "Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" tanyanya.

"Ayah saya sudah meninggal sejak saya kecil sajangnim."

Sooman mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu saya juga sudah tiada saat melahirkan saya. Selama ini saya tinggal dengan nenek saya, nenek saya ada di desa."

Sooman sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "Ah ya benarkah? Bukankah ini bagus. Perusahaan akan setiap bulan mengirimkan uang untuk nenekmu, dan imbalanmu tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda."

Kyungsoo bingung, pemuas hasrat? Berarti dirinya menjadi pelacur untuk Kai? Kai itu yang mana? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Kai. "Kau hanya melayani Kai, tidak untuk yang lainnya." Sooman kembali menegaskan.

"Bolehkan saya meminta waktu untuk berfikir sajangnim?"

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama. Aku berjanji, media tidak akan mengetahui ini Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terima kasih sajangnim." Kyungsoo pamit undur diri dari ruangan Sooman, gadis itu berjalan limbung. Dikepalanya tersusun banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Sooman tadinya. Kenapa harus dirinya? Dirinya bahkan tidak seksi, Kyungsoo itu mungil dan juga pendek#eh? Tapi ya, dirinya memang mengakui kalau dirinya memang pendek. Lagipula apa Kai akan terpuaskan dengan dirinya, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki pun sampai saat ini. Jika mengingat imbalan tadi, Kyungsoo sedikit tertarik. Neneknya di salah satu desa dikota Busan akan menerima gajih yang berbeda dengan apa yang didapatnya nanti, tapi apakah dirinya sanggup merelakan tubuhnya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? "Ya Tuhan~ aku harus bagaimana?" desahnya pelan.

TBC~

**Okayy KaiSoo Yeaaayyyy#nari overdose oplosan xD**

**Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Maaf sebelumnya saya bukannya ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo pelacur diFF ini, saya akan mencoba menulis dengan baik. Bukan~ ini bukan rating NC dengan eksplisit mungkin akan ada beberapa kata-kata kasar disini nantinya.**

**Mungkin imajinasi saya sedikit berlebihan iya yaa? Hehehe xD. Saya memang begini anaknya. Maaf yaa kalau 'Lossing You'nya nggak sesuai dengan kalian harapkan.**

**Disini mungkin akan ada KaiBaek, tapi tenang akan ada pairing Soo x? Hhehehe xD**

**Next or End? x)**

**Terimasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^**

**Kim Refa, 03 Februari 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Stars_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Idol Life, litle Canon (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Saya tahu kalian memang kurang menyukai FF ini. Ada beberapa review yang membuat saya 'jatuh'. Disini nanti akan ada beberapa kata-kata kasar, lagipula saya belum tentu membuat Kyungsoo menyetujuinya kan?

Untuk MissFrontal dan juga Review View Terima kasih banyak, jika kalian keberatan dengan FF ini, saya akan menghentikannya. Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya x)

Pairing : KaiSoo liltbit KaiBaek X)

The Stars~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 1~

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa apartemen kecil miliknya, tubuhnya amat lelah. Dikepala cantiknya masih berputar tentang tawaran Lee Sooman tentang pekerjaan itu. Kyungsoo menutup kepalanya menggunakan lengan kanannya, gadis itu belum mengganti pakaiannya, belum juga Kyungsoo ingin beranjak kekamarnya, pintu apartemen kembali berbunyi dan terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Seokjin – teman satu apartemennya yang tampak kesal.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?"

"Kau juga kenapa Jin?

Mereka tertawa kecil menyadari raut wajah yang sama-sama kesal. Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keputusannya nanti. Haruskah dirinya mendiskusikan dengan Seokjin. Ah.. itu lebih baik, lagipula Seokjin lebih mengetahui apa yang terjadi didunia 'Idol', karena Seokjin memiliki kekasih dan juga anggota grup ternama. Siapa yang tidak mengenal BTS? Boygroup dengan 6 mamber dan mamber termuda kelahiran 97. Ya Tuhan~ bagaimana bisa agensi itu merekrut anak dibawah umur yang bahkan sekarang masih kelas 1 sekolah menengah?

"Kau ada masalah dengan Namjon?" tanya Kyungsoo. Seokjin lebih memandangnya kesal.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu." jawab Seokjin sengit.

"Kenapa lagi dengan Namjon? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menyerit heran pada yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Kadang menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda akan membuatmu sakit kepala." Jawab Seokjin, ya memang Namjon atau nama panggungnya Rap Monster lebih muda 2 tahun daripada Seokjin. Yeoja itu lebih tua satu tahun dibanding Kyungsoo, Seokjin kelahiran tahun 92 sedangkan Namjon kelahiran tahun 94.

"Suruh siapa kau berpacaran dengannya." Sahut Kyungsoo, Seokjin memukul lengan kanan Kyungsoo kesal.

Yeoja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesalnya "Kau tidak tahu, makanya sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri!" ledeknya. Ya memang Kyungsoo masih saja seorang diri diumurnya yang ke-22 tahun.

Kyungsoo mendesus tidak suka jika urusan 'jomblo' yang dikatakan Seokjin padanya. "Lupakan! Ada apa dengan Namjon?" tanyanya halus.

Seokjin melempar tas selepang miliknya kesamping, tubuh itu ikut menyender disamping tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Dia akan comeback lagi bulan ini, kau tahu? Aku sudah pening melihatnya yang merapp tidak jelas seperti itu! Telingaku terasa panas mendengar pujian-pujian tentangnya." Ucapnya kesal, Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, "Dan lagi, Namjon bodoh itu bukannya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi denganku, dia malah memunculkan api itu. Berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih muda pula, apalagi saat promo lagu Boy In Luv itu. Sungguh ingin ku jedotkan kepalanya itu kedinding kamar drom mereka." Lanjunya tetap dengan nada kesal.

"Dia kan leader Jin-ah." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Leader bukan berarti harus seperti itu Kyung~." Jawab Seokjin, "Lihat saja nanti, akan aku buat make up paling jelek untuknya." Lanjut Seokjin, dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Cemburumu tidak masuk akal Seokjin."

Seokjin menggulung surai hitamnya keatas. "Biar saja!" balasnya cuek. "Kalau kau kenapa? Apa audisimu berhasil hari ini?" lanjutnya menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecil, kepala mungilnya menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa kau ditolak? Bahkan Minseok eonni berkata kalau suaramu mengalahkan leader SNSD itu." ucap Seokjin tidak terima.

"Entahlah Jin-ah. Aku bingung, kata mereka aku terlalu tua untuk ditraining."

"Walaupun kau tua, wajahmu masih seperti anak kecil Kyung~." Bela Seokjin lagi. Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah manisnya saat Seokjin menyebutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Benarkah? Aku masih seperti anak kecil?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah menggemaskan miliknya, membuat Seokjin merasa mual.

"Menurutmu?" Seokjin paling tidak suka jika Kyungsoo mulai besar kepala jika seseorang menyebutnya masih terlihat seperti anak umur belasan tahun. Nantinya gadis mungil itu akan menyindir dirinya yang terlihat seperti ajjumha, sedangkan umur mereka hanya berbeda 1 bulan. Ya Seokjin kelahiran Desember 92 sedangkan Kyungsoo Januari 93, karena itulah Kyungsoo tidak memanggil Seokjin dengan panggilan 'Eonni' pada umumnya. "Mungkin SM mempertimbangkan dengan baik untuk mengrekrutmu Kyung~"

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin saja mereka bingung, kau itu keahliannya hanya menyanyi. Suruh saja kau menari, mungkin kau hanya akan bergoyang seperti gurita atau seperti robot, sama seperti Namjon bodoh itu. Bedanya dia ahli dalam bidang rapp."

Kyungsoo mendelik saat Seokjin membandingkannya dengan kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau malah membandingkan ku dengan kekasihmu itu? Bahkan dibanding dengan Yoongi, aku rasa Yoongi lebih baik dalam hal dance." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Lupakan, kenapa kita malah membahas mereka. Biarkan saja mereka comeback dengan lagu-lagu cinta mereka. Memangnya masih anak sekolahan? Hanya Jungkook yang masih sekolah disana." Jawab Seokjin tidak nyambung, dahi Kyungsoo membentuk perempatan. Seokjin jika sedang kesal memang terkadang menyangkutkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan apa yang sedang mereka bahas menjadi hal-hal yang perlu dibahas. Bahkan Namjon pernah angkat tangan saat berdebat dengan gadis tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mata bulatnya tidak fokus. Terkadang memandang Seokjin namun kembali mengalihkan kearah terlevisi yang telah dihidupkan oleh Seokjin. "Jin-ah~?"

Seokjin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanyanya. "Ya Kyung~?"

"Emhh.. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus aku diskusikan padamu."

"Silahkan. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sebenarnya dirinya ragu mendiskusikan ini dengan Seokjin, mengingat sifat yeoja tinggi yang terkadang emosional.

'EXO diperkirakan akan Comeback tahun ini. Menurut SM entertaiment, mereka akan membawa tema yang berbeda dari Era sebelumnya'

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap satu-persatu pemuda yang ada dilayar televisinya. "Kim Jongin? Kai?"

Kening Seokjin berkerut "Kai?"

"Eh- bukan Jin-ah. Kalau boleh tau Kai itu yang mana?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil bahkan nyaring, membuat suaranya bergema diapertemen kecil milik mereka berdua. "Ah Kai? Kau menyukainya yaaa?" Seokjin mengalihkan padangannya kearah televisi. "Nah itu namanya Kai, pemuda tan dengan senyum yang manis itu." tunjuknya pada salah satu pemuda dilayar kaca itu. tepat saat itu Kai memakai pakaian bernomor punggung 88 miliknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan boy group. Bahkan saat Jimin dan juga Hoseok mendekatimu dulu, kau mengacuhkan mereka."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bahkan mereka lebih muda 3 tahun dibanding diriku Jin-ah. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bilang Jungkook ikut mendekatiku?

Seokjin kembali tertawa, memang dulu Jimin dan juga Jhope (Hoseok) mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo, semua anggota BTS memang rata-rata mengenal Kyungsoo, apalagi Seokjin sering membawa Kyungsoo dalam beberapa acaranya saat bertemu dengan Namjon.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Kai? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan SM?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Seperti itulah Jin-ah. Mereka memang tidak menerimaku menjadi trainingnya. Tapi~ mereka menawarkan pekerjaan lain untukku."

Seokjin menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinarnya, SM entertaiment menawarkan Kyungsoo pekerjaan. Itu hebat! Sungguh, dibandingkan dirinya yang bersusah payah untuk mejadi asisten serta penata makeup BTS dulu. Kyungsoo termasuk beruntung. "Pekerjaan? Apa yang mereka tawarkan?"

"Emhhh~,,, ano- eh. Jin-ah kau tidak marah kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Apa yang mereka tawarkan Kyung?" ulang Seokjin dengan nada halusnya.

Kyungsoo memainkan jari tangannya sambil menggingit bibir bawahnya. "Pemuas hasrat untuk Kai." Lirihnya pelan.

"MWOOOO? APA KATAMU? PEMUAS HASRAT?!" teriak Seokjin nyaring.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, gadis mungil itu mencoba menenangkan Seokjin yang mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Em.. aku belum berkata iya Jin-ah." Jawab Kyungsoo, mengelus pelan pundak yeoja tinggi itu.

Seokjin memijit keningnya pelan. "Ya Tuhan~ bagaimana bisa mereka menawarkan pekerjaan seperti itu pada gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuh pria." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo melepas elusannya pada pundak Seokji, gadis mungil itu berjengat sedikit kesamping. "Jadi kau menanggap aku tidak berpengalaman?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya jika melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sedang kesal karena kata-katanya tadi. "Aigoo Do Kyungsoo~ kau masih saja seperti itu." ucapnya mencoba membuat Kyungsoo melunak. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa agensi sebesar SM menawarkan pekerjaan seperti itu padamu? Siapa yang menawarkannya?" Lanjut Seokjin dengan nada lembutnya.

"Lee Sooman sajangnim." Balas Kyungsoo pelan, kepalanya menghadap kearah Seokjin yang menatapnya heran. Lee Sooman menawarkan sendiri pekerjaan itu? Astaga... apa yang ada didalam pikiran pria paruh baya itu?. "Beliau berkata kalau Kai memiliki kelainan Jin-ah." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah Seokjin.

Seokjin memberikan tatapan kosongnya, dikepalanya kini benar-benar hilang masalah tentang Namjon, digantikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kelainan? Seorang Kai berkelainan? Apa benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sambil meggeleng lemah. "Molla."

Hening~ keduanya hanya diam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"AHAA!" Seokjin berteriak nyaring, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat dari tempat duduknya. Dipandangnya Seokjin dengan tatapan kesal dan tajam miliknya, Seokjin tertawa kecil sambil membungkuk. "Maafkan aku Kyung~. Hanya saja aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Ucapnya.

Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan berbinar. "Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya, perlahan gadis tinggi itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya. "Akan kuhubungi manager BTS dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang EXO."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Apa hubungannya BTS dengan EXO?" tanyanya heran.

Seokjin memberikan tatapan datarnya. "Jelas ada Do Kyungsoo~. Setiap artis pasti memiliki riwayat hidupnya. Dan juga kau tahu apa gunanya sasaeng fans? Mereka bahkan mengetahui lebih dalam dibanding orang tua sang idola."

Kyungsoo makin heran, jawaban yang diberikan Seokjin dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya membuatnya semakin bingung. "Nanti kau akan paham sendiri." Balas Seokjin sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Menaruh sebentar ponsel itu diatas meja didepan mereka, Seokjin menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau belum menyetujuinya kan? Kapan kau berikan kepastian kemereka?"

Kyungsoo mulai bernajak dari tempat duduknya. "Mereka memberiku waktu 1 minggu Jin-ah." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu apartemen mereka, kedua tangannya mencoba mengikat acak surai kehitaman miliknya. Seokjin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kai.

000

6 pemuda tampan itu memasuki ruangan yang lebih besar bersamaan dengan 2 lelaki paruh baya dibelakang mereka. Didepannya ada seorang lelaki yang duduk dengan manis ditempatnya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan 'anak emas' miliknya, mesin penghasil uang miliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO?

"Duduklah." Suruhnya. Keenam pemuda itu duduk berhadapan 3 – 3, manager mereka duduk dikursi lain disamping lelaki paruh baya itu. "Sudah tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari?" tanyanya.

Mereka berenam menggeleng bersamaan. "Kris, kalian akan kedatangan mamber baru." Panggilnya pada Kris – leader EXO. Keenamnya menatap bingung apa yang dikatakan atasan mereka. Member baru? "Seorang yeoja." Lanjutnya. Belum juga habis keterkejutan mereka perkataan yang diucapkan oleh atasan mereka lebih membuat mereka terkejut lagi.

"Bukan.. dia tidak akan bergabung diEXO tapi akan tinggal satu atap dengan kalian. Didrom EXO." Ucapnya, keeenamnya kemudia mengangguk beriringan.

"Kai." Panggilnya, pemuda berkulat tan itu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Lee Sooman yang memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Kau mempunyai hak penuh atas yeoja itu." ucapnya. Sontak apa yang diucapkan oleh Sooman membuat kelima mamber lainnya menatap bingung. Apa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana?

Kenapa harus Kai?

Bagaimana bisa Kai mendapatkannya?

"Kalian jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ini adalah permintaan dari Kim Young Min. Aku hanya meneruskannya. Lagipula ini untuk menutupi scandal Kai dengan Baekhyun."

Kelimanya mengangguk bersamaan, ya memang Kai dan Baekhyun – artis solois SM yang kini tinggal di Amerika – sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 bulan. Namun Kai tidak terlalu menyukai Baekhyun, yeoja bermarga Byun itulah yang mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Kai. Mau tidak mau Kai menerimanya, apalagi para hyungnya terus menggodanya.

"Kalian mengerti kan? Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kai terasa 'spesial', jika aku masih menjabat sebagai CEO disini mungkin aku bisa menolaknya. Lagipula yeoja itu teramat biasa untuk ukuran kalian." Jelasnya. Sooman mengerti jika ini nantinya akan membuat mamber lain merasa dibedakan. Dimulai dari teaser Kai yang berbeda dibanding lainnya, lalu Kai yang masuk dalam Sub Unit Grop Younique dan lagi posisi kai sebagai visual, padahal ada Sehun dan juga Kris yang lebih tampan dari pemuda itu. Kim Young Min memang menspesialkan Kai, membuat Kai terasa berbeda dibanding mamber lainnya.

"Oke kita lupakan hal itu." ucapnya tegas, mata yang dibalut kacamata itu memandang satu persatu pemuda yang ada disana. "Kalian tahukan sekarang persaingan semakin besar? Untuk ukuran Rookie kalian bukan lagi Rookie. Kalian sudah bintang. Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian tidak bersantai-santai saja." Sooman menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursinya. "Bangtanboys atau BTS bahkan GOT7. Mereka sedang dalam masanya kini. Perhatikan aktivitas kalian masing-masing, tetapi jangan lupa dengan group. Kita perlu mengantisipasinya, terlebih dengan BTS. Walaupun Boy Group itu biasa, tapi mereka spesial. Aliran HipHop Rapper yang jarang diangkat oleh Boy grop."

Keenamnya mengangguk paham, mereka juga merasakannya. Fans yang semakin lama semakin berkurang walaupun mereka terkadang tetap menerima beberapa Award dan juga hadiah, tapi menurut Chanyeol – salah satu mamber yang sering mengikuti alur perjalan fans. Exo-L kini mulai berkurang dan berpindah hati menjadi fans BTS. "Walaupun kalian sering dibantu oleh agensi, tapi suatu saat kalian harus merasakan begaimana mendapatkan itu semua dengan seorang diri. Tanpa manager dan juga promotor.!" Ucap Sooman tegas. Masa kepemimpinan Sooman dan Youngmin memang berbeda. Jika Sooman dahulu membuat group yang dibawah asuhannya mendapatkan kepopulerannya sendiri tanpa bantuan agensi, Youngmin berbeda, dirinya membantu group yang dibawah asuhannya kini mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan bantuan agensi meskipun terkadang beberapa merupakan kepopuleran goup tersebut.

"Pulanglah, dan biarkan manager kalian bersamaku. Ada yang harus kami bahas."

Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mengangguk dan menunduk hormat bersamaan. Keenamnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan bertanya. Hanya untuk masalah tadi kenapa harus memanggil mereka? Memanggil manager saja bisa kan? Kenapa harus mereka semua yang dipanggil? Bahkan pernyataan tentang yeoja 'untuk' Kai itu membuat mereka sedikit merasa dibedakan.

Kai yang merasakannya, pandangan mamber lain kearahnya begitu berbeda. Terlebih Sehun – pemuda berkulit pucat yang umurnya hanya berbeda 3 bulan darinya itu sedari tadi enggan memandangnya.

"Kau marah padaku Sehun?" tanya pada sang magnae EXO itu. Kris yang melihatnya menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan Sehun. Kita sudah besar. Kau tahu tentang Kai bukan?" ucapnya pada Sehun. Sehun memandang leader EXO dan juga seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai hyung itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Tanpa menjawabnya Sehun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan juga Chen yang berada dibarisan depan, meninggalkan Kai Kris dan Suho dibelakang. Kedua hyung tertua itu mengelus pundak Kai.

"Mungkin dia sedang kesal Kai. Jangan diingat, biarkan saja dia seperti itu saat ini." Itu suara Suho, pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan Kai. Kai mengangguk pelan, tatapannnya berubah nanar memandang Sehun yang berlalu. Dia dan Sehun adalah teman dekat, mereka seumuran, melakukan kejahilan bersama-sama, menarik kolor Chanyeol jika sedang kosong, atau menganggu Chen memasak dengan mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu yang bermacam-macam. Jika Sehun kesal dengannya, Kai merasa sangat bersalah. Terkadang pemuda berkulit tan itu menyesali kelainan yang dimilikinya, Sehun mengerti dirinya. Bahkan saat mereka 1 kamar, Kai bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak wajar, dan Sehun memakluminya. Kai merasakan kehilangan Sehun hanya karena yeoja itu. Kai berjanji akan membuat yeoja itu tidak akan betah tinggal didrom EXO nantinya. Ya~ dirinya berjanji.

Janji? Janji untuk diingkari eh?

000

Kyungsoo merapikan surai hitam sepunggung miliknya, gadis itu memakai celana hitam kain dan kemeja putih panjang yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna hitam pula. Gadis itu berlari kearah tempat rak sepatu yang terletak disamping pintu apartemen mereka. Gadis itu sedikit tergesa-gesa karena 1 jam yang lalu dirinya mendapatkan telepon dari pihak SM Entertaiment, padahal kan tersisa 3 hari lagi sebelum Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. Walaupun behitu mau tak mau Kyungsoo segera bergegas. Seokjin sudah berangkat sejak jam 8 pagi tadi. Sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang, Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu higheals berwarna putih senada dengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Gadis itu segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan setengah berlari menuju lobi, untung saja setelah dirinya keluar dari apartement itu sebuah taksi melintas. Walaupun mahal, Kyungsoo harus merelakan separuh uangnya untuk membayar taksi itu agar penampialannya tidak terlalu berantakan saat tiba digedung agensi besar itu.

Kyungsoo menatap pinggiran jalan kota Seoul yang sekarang lumayan padat, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Gadis itu merogoh kantung yang ada dicardigannya.

Seokjin Calling

"Nde?"

"Kyungsoo dimana kau sekarang?" Seokjin bertanya tergesa membuat Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahinya.

"Dalam perjalanan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau ingin keSM sekarang?"

Eh – dahi Kyungsoo semakin berkerut bagaimana Seokjin tahu jika Kyungsoo ingin ke SM Entertaiment sekarang? "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau jawab nantinya? Bahkan investigasiku bersama Namjon belum selesai."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali melemparkan duo NamJin itu kesungai Han atau sungai Amazon biar mereka berdua dimangsa oleh ikan-ikan piranha yang terkenal kejam itu. bagaimana tidak sudah 4 hari ini Kyungsoo selalu diberikan nasihat yang tidak masuk akal. Mungkin benar saja jika anggota BTS yang lainnya menyebut pasangan NamJin sebagai pasangan paling abstark. "Aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu Jin-ah. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada halusnya, walaupun didalam hatinya gadis itu sedang meradang penuh kesal.

"Kau belum tahu kan? Sesuatu tentang Kai? Apa kau sempat menyaritahu tentangnya?"

"Belum, nanti saja jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Balas Kyungsoo enteng, gadis itu sebenarnya juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti jika sudah dialam gedung SM.

"YA TUHAN KYUNGSOO! KAI ITU MENDERITA KELAINAN!" teriak Seokjin nyaring, walaupun mereka berbicara melalui line telepon tapi tetap saja telinga Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Makanya pulanglah dulu, katakan dengan SM entertaiment. Batalkan pertemuan hari ini. Mereka melanggar perjanjian, bukankah masih tersisa 3 hari lagi?"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa Seokjin sedikit berbeda hari ini, walaupun gadis itu terlalu sensitif tapi Seokjin termasuk orang yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Jadi.. Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Noona, kita sudah sampai." Suara Ajjushi supir taksi itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Layar ponselnya masih menunjukkan wajah Seokjin yang terlalu lugu saat tidur yang menunjukkan kalau line telepon bersama gadis itu masih terhubung.

"Maafkan aku Jin-ah. Aku harus menutupnya. Chaa.."

"Yaa! Yaak! Kyung—"

Kyungsoo menutup line telepon itu, gadis itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar puluhan ribu won kepada ajjushi. "Gamsahamnida ajjushi" ucapnya saat menutup pintu taksi itu. ajjushi supir taksi itu hanya tersenyum dan taksi itu meninggalkan area gedung SM entertaiment.

Kyungsoo menatap lagi kearah gadis-gadis belia yang berada didepan gedung agensi ini, dengan berbagai atribut yang mereka bawa, mulai dari barner, plan nama, foto mamber yang Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tahu yang siapa nama mereka, dan juga kado-kado yang telah mereka siapkan bahkan diantara mereka ada yang masih menggunakan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Ya Tuhan~ bagaimana jika orang tua mereka tahu kelakuan anak mereka seperti ini.

"Kai oppa~"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, ya disana berjalan seorang pemuda menggunakan masker dan juga penutup kepala jangan lupakan dua orang pria berbadan besar disampingnya. Ohh jadi itu yang namanya Kai?

"Do Kyungsoo? Sooman sajangnim sudah menunggumu."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya saat seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya, Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat orang itu. kalau tidak salah itukan orang yang sama saat memanggilnya dulu?

"Mari ikuti aku" lanjutnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju lorong yang berbeda dengan yang dilalui Kai tadinya. Kyungsoo merasa terkagum-kagum, lorong ini bukan lorong beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan lorong yang dilewatinya saat pertama kali keruangan Sooman. Ini lorong yang berbeda dengan beberapa pigura artis-artis agensi ini dimuali dari poster yang besar dan panjang hingga coretan-coretan tangan artisnya.

XOXO

Eh? Memangnya ada group SM yang bernama XOXO?

"Masuklah, Sooman sajangnim sudah ada didalam"

"Nde~" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membungkuk, orang itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo didepan pintu yang sama berberapa hari yang lalu. Ooo jadi banyak jalan untuk sampai disini, pikir Kyungsoo pendek.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu, dan secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Lee Sooman yang duduk manis dikursi kebesarannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sooman pendek, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Duduklah, kita perlu membicarakan hal ini." Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam, dan secara otomatis pula pintu berdaun dua itu tertutup. Waw~ Kyungsoo sedikit terpana melihat kecanggihan teknologi diruangan ini.

"Emhh-Ano sajangnim, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

Sooman melirik kearah Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk "Silahkan." Suruhnya.

Kyungsoo mulai gugup. "Kenapa sajangnim menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepada saya? Bahkan kami belum saling mengenal."

Sooman tertawa kecil membuat kantung matanya semakin terlihat. "Kau bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo? Begini, Kai berbeda – dia bukan termasuk orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Dan~ untuk pekerjaan pemuas hasrat itu. Kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Pria paruh baya itu mulai serius dengan ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk takut. "Aku menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepadamu, karena kaulah satu-satunya yang lulus dalam hal fisik. Kau tidak terlalu cantik dan sederhana, dibandingkan dengan peserta audisi yang lainnya kau tidak menor. Kau berdandan seadanya. Dan juga kau belum memiliki kekasih bukan? Satu hal lagi, kau tidak menyukai EXO. Apa itu benar?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, bagaimana pria didepannya ini tahu semua tentangnya? Kalau tidak menyukai EXO bolehkah Kyungsoo meralatnya? Dirinya bukan tidak menyukai EXO hanya 'kurang tahu' saja tentang EXO. Yang membuat gadis mungil itu kadang jengkel dengan EXO adalah setiap berita tentang selebritis pasti saja nama-nama mereka akan muncul disana. "Kau memang aku tawarkan untuk menjadi pemuas hasrat Kai, didalam artian ini kau hanya menenangkannya, biarkan dia ada dalam pelukanmu saat dia tertidur. Bukan berhubungan suami istri atau bagaimana, aku tidak terlalu jahat untuk itu."

"I-iyee~" jawab Kyungsoo lemah. Ooo jadi selama ini pemikiran Kyungsoo dan Seokjin salah tentang pekerjaan 'pemuas hasrat' itu?

"Kai berbeda – dia memang terkadang penyendiri dibanding yang lain. Kai terkadang asik dengan dunianya, tapi saat dirinya sendiri dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Kami sudah menyadarinya sejak dia masuk trainer dalam agensi ini. Awalnya aku pikir Kai akan baik-baik saja namun ternyata tidak, semakin dunia disekitarnya berisik Kai melakukannya lagi, dia akan berfikiran negatif tentang orang dan membuatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kai memerlukan kasih sayang yang lebih dan aku memintamu untuk melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Begitukah seorang Kai yang sebenarnya? "Ma-maaf sajangnim, saya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang anda katakan."

Sooman tersenyum maklum. "Kau hanya menenangkan Kai, kau ada saat dirinya tertidur. Kau hanya perlu ada disampingnya, buat Kai untuk tidak terlalu asik dengan dunianya. Aku terkadang prihatin melihatnya seperti itu."

Eh? Berarti dirinya nanti akan tidur bersama dengan Kai? Apa? Tidur berdua? Satu tempat tidur?

"Ma-maksud anda, saya dan Kai tidur bersama?"

Pria paruh baya itu menangguk membenarkan, kacamatanya diangkat sedikit dan beranjak menuju tempat duduk Kyungsoo. "Ya, kalian tidur bersama, aku janji Kai tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh denganmu. Dan lagi aku menawarkan satu pekerjaan lain padamu."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, kata-kata pria paruh baya itu nampak rancu dikepalanya. Inilah sebabnya kalau dirinya hanya lulusan Sekolah Menengah. IQ yang dimilikinya tidak terlalu tinggi, dan terkadang Kyungsoo akan lambat untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang lain. "Pekerjaan?"

"Kau menjadi asisten mereka, anggap saja nilai tambah untukmu. Kau hanya perlu memasak untuk mereka melihat kau hobi memasak. Aku akan menambah gajihmu." Ucap Sooman lagi, pria baruh baya itu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan berkas dihadapannya. Disana sudah tertulis perjanjian-perjanjian tentang pekerjaan ini, Ah.. jadi ini serius? Tidak main-main? Tidur bersama? Berarti dirinya harus pindah dari apartemen itu ya?

"Sajangnim~ jika saya tidur didorm EXO apakah saya satu kamar dengan Kai?"

Lagi-lagi Sooman tertawa kecil, menampakkan wajah keriputnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tenang saja, mereka tinggal sendiri-sendiri jadi tidak akan ada hal yang membuatmu gugup." Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih gelisah, Sooman menyadari ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran gadis dihadapannya ini. "Apa berarti saya seharian diDorm EXO?" dan benar saja perkiraan Sooman, gadis itu menanyakan hal lain.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tinggal bersama temanmu disalah satu apartemen pinggiran kota." Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau hanya perlu kedorm saat malam hari sampai pagi hari, setelahnya kau boleh pergi keapartemenmu itu. jika orang lain bekerja dari siang hingga sore, kau kebalikannya kau bekerja malam hingga pagi hari. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mulai ragu, ini nampaknya mudah. Tidak terlalu sulit melakukannya, hanya hal di'tempat tidur' saja yang membuatnya sedikit bimbang. "Kau ingat tentang tawaranku kan? Uang yang kau terima dan uang yang aku kirimkan kepada nenekmu di Gwuangju berbeda, dan itu tidak termasuk dalam perhitungan. Kau tetap menerima gajih dalam jumlah yang utuh."

Kyungsoo mulai menyetujuinya, dilihat dalam kolom keterangan gajih. Ini sungguh lebih dari perkiraannya. Jika bekerja seperti ini dirinya mungkin bisa membeli apartemen mewah nantinya atau membangun rumah neneknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui, hanya menemani Kai tidur kan?

"Baiklah, kau hanya perlu tanda tangan disini sebanyak 3 kali dan sertakan nomor telepon. Jangan lupa dikolom akhir cap jempol milikmu." Sooman membolak balik berkas itu dan menunjukkan letak-letak Kyungsoo harus menandatanganinya. Setelah semuanya selesai pria paruh baya itu menyalami Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu hanya menangguk sambil menunduk hormat.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah sadar, jika keputusannya menandatangani perjanjian ini adalah untuk menutupi scandal baru. Scandal tentang Kai dan juga solois muda SM, dan Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah tahu. Ini adalah awal kehidupan baru miliknya.

000

Kyungsoo melewati lorong itu lagi, namun dirinya kini seorang diri. Ponsel miliknya sedari tadi dalam mode _silent_, gadis itu merogoh ponselnya dicardigan hitam itu. mata bulat milik gadis itu semakin membola, bagaimana tidak ada 23 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan yang diterimanya. Sudah bisa menebak siapa bukan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin, ah.. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan ada sesuatu, tidak biasanya Seokjin menelponnya sebanyak itu kalau bukan hal yang tidak penting. Pasti ini masih ada kaitannya dengan Kai?

Buk~

Kyungsoo merasakan benturan kecil dibahu kananya, ini salahnya akibat kurang memperhatikan jalan dan fokus pada ponsel miliknya. Kyungsoo tanpa memandang orang tadi membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. Orang tadi masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh.

Hap.. lengan kanan Kyungsoo ditariknya. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya saat menatap orang itu, eh Kyungsoo baru sadar siapa pemuda dihadapannya ini. Pemuda memakai masker dan juga penutup kepala. Ini kan?

"Kai?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu membawa Kyungsoo kelorong gedung agensi ini yang lebih sepi. Kai mulai berpikir jadi ini 'yeoja' untuknya. Kai membuka masker dan penutup kepalanya mata kucingnya memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Yeoja dihadapannya ini termasuk mungil sama seperti Baekhyun, dia berdandan tidak terlalu menor, polesan diwajahnya mungkin hanya cream pelembab dan juga bedak, lingkaran mata yeoja itu juga polos tidak ada hiasan eyeliner atau sejenisnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan diperhatikan secara intens itu merasa risih. "Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri. Kai memutus kontak untuk memandang Kyungsoo. Sebanarnya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan jika Kai membawanya kesini, malah dirinya berterima kasih dengan insiden tadi setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang Kai karena pemuda itu sudah ada dihadapannya kini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai datar dan dingin, eh? Kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo mempunyai masalah dengannya? Nada suara pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo disini.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai polos "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Annyeonghaseyo." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk, giliran Kai yang merasa tidak enak. Yeoja dihadapannya ini termasuk sopan. "Kau Kai kan?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kai secara otomatis mengangguk. "Ya aku Kai. Kau yeoja pilihan Sooman sajangnim?"

Kyungsoo kembali membungkuk. "Nde~" jawabnya tegas, gadis mungil itu tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya membentuk hati. Kai merasakan gemuruh kecil didadanya. Kenapa harus dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Kai mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, tubuh tingginya mendorong Kyungsoo menyentuh dinding dibelakang gadis itu. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan, kenapa sikap pemuda ini berubah? Apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Atau ada jawabannya yang membuat pemuda ini tersinggung?

"Kau menyetujui kontrak itu?" tanya Kai kembali dengan nada datarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya. Aku menyetujuinya."

Kai mencoba kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya, aroma permen caramel menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka seperti ini. "Apa yang orang tua itu tawarkan? Uang? Mobil? Apartement? Apa HAH!?"

Eh-? Kyungsoo bingung. Kenapa Kai membentaknya? "Berapa yang dia tawarkan? Aku bisa membayar lebih. Asalkan... Asalkan kau membatalkan perjanjian itu. AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA! AKU NORMAL! KENAPA MEREKA MENGANGGAPKU TIDAK NORMAL?"

Nafas Kai naik turun meluapkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya, selama ini crew-crew diluar EXO selalu memandangnya berbeda. Seorang Kai yang memerlukan perhatian lebih dan kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya. Kata siapa menjadi idola berarti kita akan diidolakan? Itu diluar sana, mereka yang tidak mengetahui kehidupan asli seorang idol. Tapi menurut Kai 'Idol' korea itu keras, bahkan mereka akan dibully sesema idol lain atau dengan manager mereka sendiri. Kata-kata jika kehidupan Idol adalah kehidupan surga itu hanya omong kosong. Uang yang mereka dapatkan bahkan harus dibagi lagi dengan agensi dan juga manager. Mereka memang terkenal tapi tekanan batin lebih banyak mereka dapatkan.

Kyungsoo menjadi gugup saat kepala Kai menyentuh bahu kanannya, pemuda itu meletakkan nampak mengatur nafasnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kasian, perlahan tangan mungilnya mengelus punggung Kai, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

Merasa nyaman Kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, merasakan belaian yeoja itu dipunggungnya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata Kyungsoo tetap mengelus punggung Kai hingga merasakan nafas pemuda itu mulai teratur.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Pinta Kai lirih, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak menolak. Karena memang pekerjaannya menenangkan Kai kan? Jadi tidak salah kan?

Iya kan?

**TBC**

**Maafkan saya kalau lama sekali mengupdate FF ini. Mood saya lagi dalam masa-masa labilnya, mungkin sama seperti orangnya xD. Okay, saya akan memaklumi kalau kalian tidak menyukai FF ini. Apalagi saya updatenya lama T.T. maafkan saya... :(**

**FF ini adalah FF pertama saya dengan cast EXO dan BTS. Apa kalian suka.? Disini hanya Jin yang GS sedangkan yang lainnya tetap. EXO dengan 6 orang mamber dan BTS dengan 6 orang mamber pula. Jadi kalian paham kan dengan alur cerita ini?^^**

**Sekali lagi jika kalian keberatan dengan FF ini, akan lebih baik jika saya menghentikannya saja. Maaf jika saya egois atau bagaimana. Itu terserah kalian yang menilai, karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak akan sanggup berdiri tanpa dukungan orang lain^^**

**Terimasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^ dan juga memberikan komentar tentang FF ini^^**

**Saranghae :3. Saya mencintai kalian...^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak^^**

**Kim Refa, 10 Februari 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Stars_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Seokjin (GS)

EXO Member

BTS Member

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Idol Life, litle Canon (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Okay~ sepertinya saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi yaa? T.T.. Maaf saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. bukan berarti saya ingin membuat fanwar disini. Saya hanya merasa kalau memang seperti itu keadaannya, maaf jika kalian merasa berbeda dengan apa yang saya rasakan. Saya sudah berkata jika ini adalah FF EXO dan BTS jadi mungkin akan ada penggambaran tentang 2 boy group tersebut namun tetap fokusnya pada KaiSoo. Kalian keberatan yaaa? :(

Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf. T.T

Pairing : KaiSoo liltbit KaiBaek

Di Chap ini ada perbincangan BTS yang mungkin lebih banyak, jika tidak suka kalian bisa melewatkannya terlebih dahulu. :)

The Stars~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 2~

Seokjin terus mondar mandir dengan gelisah, teleponnya tidak diangkat oleh Kyungsoo membuat gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit kesal. Namjon sang kekasih jelas memandang bingung yeojachingunya ini, ingin bertanya? Hanya ada gertakan yang keluar dari mulut manis Seokjin.

Krieet~

Pintu drom itu terbuka menampakkan wajah Jungkook, Suga dan Jimin disana, menyusul dibelakangnya ada Jhope dan juga Taehyung. Kelima pemuda itu jelas memandang aneh kearah sang leader bersama kekasihnya, ralat bukan kelimanya hanya empat pemuda – karena V atau Taehyung lebih memilih memasang wajah konyolnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Tidak diberi jatah oleh Seokjin-noona?" itu suara Jimin, pemuda pendek itu jelas bingung dengan tampang konyol leader mereka yang nampak memandang penuh frustasi kearah kekasihnya.

"DIAM KAU!"

Eh? Kelimanya langsung keget saat mendengar gertakan dari Seokjin kearah mereka, bagai anak ayam mereka langsung menurut, kecuali Suga yang tetap memasang wajah 'poker face' miliknya, "Kau kenapa sih noona? Sedang dalam masa yaa? Perasaan noona yang lain tidak sepertimu." Suara Suga membuat Seokjin memandang tajam kearahnya, hanya memadang tajam tanpa mengeluarkan argument apapun, benar juga kenapa dirinya harus sensi seperti ini sih?

"Ini semua karena kau Namjon." Tunjuknya pada Namjon, Jimin terkikik paling jelas saat melihat wajah leader mereka yang nampak lebih konyol lagi, pandangan polos dan juga mulut yang terbuka dan

"A—aku?" tunjuk Namjon pada dirinya sendiri, Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menelponku untuk segera datang kedorm kalian dan membersihkan kekacauan yang kalian buat. Mungkin aku masih bisa menahan Kyungsoo!" Seokjin tetap pada nada tingginya.

Jimin dan Jhope jelas tertarik karena ada nama 'Kyungsoo' didalamnya, namun Suga dan Jungkook lebih bergabung bersama V yang kini sedang menyalakan televisi.

"YAK ALIEN! KECILKAN SUARA TV MU!" teriak Seokjin lebih nyaring saat mendengar lagu 'Just One Day' milik BTS yang sedang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun Tv.

V menatap Jungkook dan Suga yang duduk disampingnya. "Noona kenapa sih? Kurang makan? Atau gagal berhubungan?" tanyanya heran.

Suga langsung menjitak kepala V dengan keras, membuat pemuda tampan itu berakting pura-pura kesakitan. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Atau kau ingin melihat singa betina mengamuk disini." Ucapnya dengan nada kecil menasihati V.

Jungkook memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung, "Gagal berhubungan? Apa maksudnya hyung?"

Aigoo~ mereka melupakan magnae mereka yang masih berumur 18 tahun, jangan dulu kau tahu apa itu 'gagal berhubungan' Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin dan Jhope memberikan padangan bertanyanya, tumben sekali noona mereka yang ini dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan, biasanya mereka juga membuat kegaduhan dan Seokjin tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu. dan lagi Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan noona cantik mereka yang itu?

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo noona?" tanya Jimin penasaran, Namjon mendudukan dirinya disamping gadisnya. Melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Seokjin, membuat Jimin dan Jhope mendesus kesal.

"Kyungsoo sedang di SM sekarang." Suara Seokjin mulai melunak, tidak ada lagi emosi didalamnya. Jimin dan Jhope berpandangan.

"Kyungsoo noona diterima menjadi training disana?" tanya Jhope penasaran. Seokjin menggeleng, wajahnya terarah kesamping, manatap Namjon yang sepertinya menatapnya dalam dan seolah berkata 'jangan beri tahu mereka'. Ya memang, Namjon mengetahui apa yang sebanarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo hanya saja Namjon pikir kejadian hari ini masih lama, 3 hari lagi. Tapi? Tadi Seokjin memberitahunya jika Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada di SM dan kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo untuk tidak menyetujuinya adalah 1% berbanding 99%, jelas bukan jika Kyungsoo akan menyetujuinya?

"Tidak, dia ditawarkan pekerjaan disana." Seokjin memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Pekerjaan?" Jimin dan Jhope bertanya beriringan, mereka berdua saling memandang heran.

"Sudahlah, kalian istirahat sana." Namjon mengusir Jimin dan Jhope karena menganggap dua pemuda itu sedang mengganggu acara 'pacaran'nya dengan Seokjin. Acara pacaran apanya? Jelas dari tadi Seokjin terus memarahi dirinya, karena lambat memberitahu informasi tentang Kai.

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu memang terkenal jahil dibanding dongsaeng yang lain, mungkin yang paling menurut hanya Jungkook, itu hanya kemungkinan. "Seokjin-noona. Kyungsoo-noona ditawarkan pekerjaan apa disana? Kenapa kemarin BigHit tidak menawarkan Kyungsoo-noona pekerjaan juga? Padahal kan Kyungsoo-noona juga rajin, bahkan lebih rajin dari Soek—" Jhope terus berbicara panjang lebar membuat wajah Seokjin langsung terarah kearahnya apalagi saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo seseorang yang rajin.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda noona. Lagipula aku sedang bertanya bukan?" Jhope memberikan cengiran andalannya kearah Seokjin, gadis tinggi itu hanya diam. Dirinya sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo yang ada di SM sekarang. "Hey noona, apa pekerjaan yang SM tawarkan pada Kyungsoo-noona?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Seokjin hanya diam, ragu untuk memberikan informasi ini pada dua pemuda tampan itu. Jimin yang meresakannya, ada sedikit keanehan disini. "Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan EXO-sunbae." Ucapnya pada Seokjin, Seokjin kembali menatapnya tapi kini mengangguk.

"APA?!" Jimin dan Jhope berteriak nyaring, membuat Suga, V dan juga Jungkook yang ada diruang TV menyembulkan kepalanya. Memandang dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Hey kalian, bisakah tidak berteriak nyaring? Kalian kira ini dihutan?" Sugalah yang paling jengkel disana, bagaimana tidak pemuda itu sedang menikmati musik hiphop yang mengalir indah ditelinganya, dan juga dirinya sedang membuat instrument musik untuk acara salah satu stasiun tv, tapi karya indahnya harus hancur hanya karena teriakan dua dongsaeng konyolnya itu.

Seokjin menatap Suga tajam, pemuda berambut pirang orange itu balik menatap Seokjin tajam. Ada apa dengan noonanya ini? Memang sedang dalam masanya yaa? "Jika tidak ingin mendengar makanya tidur!" balas Seokjin kesal. Dipandangnya tiga kepala manusia yang menyembul disana. Kepala V menghilang terlebih dahulu, namun bibir pemuda itu bergerak-gerak seolah menirukan apa yang Seokjin katakan. Lalu kedua tangannya menyuruh kepala Jungkook juga menghilang dari pandangan Seokjin.

"Seokjin noona mungkin sedang datang."

"Ya memang noona sedang datang kan? Buktinya dia ada dihadapan kita,hyung" V menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan kesalnya. Magnae mereka ini terkadang polos namun juga menyebalkan dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Datang bulan Jungkoooookkk" V mengacak surainya kesal saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya. "YA TUHAN, DIA SEDANG MENSTRUASI JEON JUNGKOOKK" teriak V lagi.

"ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG KECILKAN SUARAMU ALIEN BODOH!"

Seokjin kembali berteriak murka, membuat V dan Jungkook berjalan kearah kamar mereka dengan kepala tertunduk. Enggan membuat masalah dengan noona maneger mereka yang ini, bisa-bisa nanti mereka berdua tidak mendapat jatah makan siang atau apalah. Soekjin itu salah satu yang paling berpengaruh dalam team manager BTS.

"Tidurlah kalian perlu istirahat Jimin, Hoseok." Namjon menasihati kedua dongsaengnya ini, namun mereka tetap berdiri disana. Tanpa ada gerakan untuk menjauhi pasangan kekasih itu disana.

"Tidak sebelum noona memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo-noona." Ucap Jimin. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Amat sangat malahan, dulu Jhope pernah mendekati gadis dengan surai kehitaman sepunggung itu. namun Kyungsoo menolak halus kehadiran pemuda itu, dirinya berkata kalau Jhope terlalu muda untuknya. Apalagi saat Jimin mendekatinya Kyungsoo jelas lebih menolak lagi. Jimin itu kelahiran 95 dan baru lulus sekolah menengah. Bisa-bisa dirinya dikatakan tante-tante yang berpacaran dengan anak sekolahan.

"Benar kata Namjon, kalian pergilah tidur. Belum saatnya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo." Jawab Seokjin, membuat waut wajah dua pemuda disana merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis bertubuh tinggi itu.

Baik Jimin maupun Jhope menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh noona mereka. Keduanya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pasangan NamJin disana. Melihat kedua pemuda itu menjauh, Seokjin merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Namjon, membuat pemuda itu mengelus surainya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa melakukan yang terbaik." Namjon mencoba meyakinkan Seokjin. "Lagipula SM tidak mungkin menawarkan pekerjaan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya.

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya, memandang wajah kekasihnya dari bawah. "Apa yang harus akau lakukan?" tanyanya lirih.

Namjon masih membelai surainya. "Jangan khawatir chagiya~. Aku yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak bodoh!" Seokjin berjengit saat Namjon terus menyakinkannya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, membuat kepalanya terlepas dari pundak pemuda itu. namun kemudian Seokjin kembali merebahkan kepalanya disana. "Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan tentang Kai, hem?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Namjon mengangguk membuat dagunya bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala Seokjin. "Ya, manager hyung mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Tapi Kai tidak berbahaya sayang, dia hanya perlu kasih sayang. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menjadi obat penenang untuknya." Jawabnya pada Seokjin.

Mata Seokjin menerawang kedepan memadang kearah jendela kamar depan drom BTS. "Aku beruntung memilikimu Namjon." Ucapnya tulus, "Kau selalu mengerti tentangku. Aku harap Kyungsoo dan Kai akan baik-baik saja."

Namjon mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya. "Mereka hanya berjarak satu tahun bukan? Aku rasa itu akan lebih baik lagi."

Seokjin mengangguk menganggapi. "Ya, aku harap."

"Eh tapi, menurut manager hyung. Kai sekarang sedang memiliki kekasih." Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang kerah Namjon dengan pandangan tajamnya, padahal baru saja mereka bermesraan tadi tapi sekarang?

"Siapa?" tanya Seokjin dingin.

Namjon menatap gadisnya itu dengan pandangan lembut, seolah ingin membuat Seokjin melunak. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia sedang ada diamerika sekarang."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Seokjinn menatap kekasihnya heran, nama itu nampak asing ditelinganya. Tidak pernah dirinya mendengar ada penyanyi solo yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. "Dia masih training SM, tapi berbeda. Dia solois, dan juga memiliki training spesial di New York."

Seokjin hanya diam, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo nantinya jika gadis itu tahu kalau Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih?

"Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa termasuk Kyungsoo noona."

Namjon mengelus pundak Seokjin,membuat gadis itu mengangguk. Dirinya juga tidak tega memberitahu kebenaran ini. Tapi~ kalian salah karena sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga kan? Iya kan?

000

Kris melihat kearah jam tangannya, sudah pukul 1 siang kenapa Kai belum pulang juga, padahal mereka akan melakukan fanmeeting hari ini? Ditatapnya Chanyeol dan Chen yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Apa kalian tahu Kai kemana?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda itu. Chanyeol dan Chen menolahkan kepalanya menatap Kris, lalu keduanya bersamaan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya Kris memanggil pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hun-ah, apa kau tahu Kai kemana?" tanyanya. Sehun meandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga dingin miliknya. Mungkin pemuda itu masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, karena memang dirinya dan Kai tidak saling menyapa beberapa hari ini. Mungkin pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih memikirkan betapa Kai dispesialkan.

Melihat Sehun yang memberikan tatapan seperti itu padanya Kris hanya diam, pemuda tinggi itu tahu apa yang ditanyakannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Melihat Suho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, Kris menahan lengan pemuda itu "Kau tahu dimana Kai sekarang?" tanyanya.

Suho menatapnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari kantung celananya. "Ini, manager hyung menyuruhnya untuk ke gedung SM sekarang"

Kris mengambil ponsel Suho lalu membaca pesan disana, tetapi ekor matanya tetap saja bisa melihat Sehun yang mendesus kesal. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lalu duduk diantara Chanyeol dan juga Chen yang sedang menonton televisi. "Untuk apa manager hyung menyuruhnya ke SM sekarang?" tanya Kris heran, tangannya menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali kearah Suho.

Suho menggedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin Youngmin sajangnim ingin bertemu dengannya. Masih ingat tentang beberaopa hari yang lalu kan Hyung?" tanyanya pada Kris. Kris menempelkan jari telunjukkan didepan bibir pertanda menyuruh Suho untuk diam, karena Sehun kini menatap mereka.

"Coba hyung hubungi Kai, acaranya tinggal 2 jam lagi. Dan kita belum ada persiapan."

Chanyeol mencoba memberi saran, kepalanya sakit melihat Kris yang sejak tadi terus memikirkan Kai, dan juga Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentil telinga Kai, walaupun Kai adalah idolanya tetap saja kelakuan Kai hari ini tidak bisa ditoleransi. Pagi hari tadi pemuda itu saling menyindir dengan Sehun, membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Dan lagi dirinya pergi ke SM tanpa memberitahu salah satu diantara mereka. Bukankah Kai sudah bertindak sesuka hatinya?

"Okay, aku akan mencobanya."

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor Kai, beberapa kali tersambung namun kemudian hanya ada suara operator disana. "Tidak diangkat. Apa mungkin masih diruangan Youngmin sajangnim?" tanya Kris heran. Keempat pemuda disana hanya diam, bagaimana ini jika mereka terlambat datang keacara fanmeeting sama saja akan menyakiti hati para fans mereka nantinya.

"Kita berangkat saja duluan, biarkan Kai menyusul." Itu saran Chen, pemuda itu sudah berdiri dari kursi sofa yang didudukinya tadi.

Kris menggeleng, "Jangan macam-macam, kita baru 2 tahun. Bisa-bisa ada gosip yang mnyebar nantinya." Ucap Kris bijak. Chen mengangguk, benar juga apa yang hyungnya katakan ini. Jika Kai datang tidak bersama mamber lain, nanti bisa saja akan ada gosip yang beredar dengan grup mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan 30 menit lagi?" Suho mencoba memberi saran.

Kris mengangguk menyetujui. "Okay, 30 menit lagi kita menunggu Kai." Ucapnya, melihat Suho yang memainkan ponselnya. Kris menatap pemuda itu "Kau hubungi manager hyung, bagaimana baiknya?" tunjuknya pada Suho. Suho mengangguk, pemuda itu langsung mencari kontak manager hyung mereka. Dan segera menghubunginya.

000

Kyungsoo masih mengelus punggung Kai, nafas pemuda itu nampak teratur dibahunya. Kai hanya diam, mencoba menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma permen caramel dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai memberanikan diri, mencoba melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo, jika seperti ini keadaan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan.

Drtt... drtt...

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, tanpa sengaja gadis itu mendorong dada Kai untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Seokjin calling

Lagi-lagi Seokjin menghubunginya, ingin mengangkat tapi Kyungsoo ragu. Jika nanti ada kata-kata Kai didalamnya, Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo menatap ragu ponselnya seolah bertanya. "Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa." Jawabnya lemah.

Kai hanya diam, situasi menjadi canggung. Padahal baru 1 menit yang lalu Kai melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang gadis mungil ini. Eyy Kai, kau sudah lupa ya akan janjimu kemarin hem?

Kyungsoo juga diam, gadis itu sebenarnya bingung harus bagaimana dengan Kai. Sooman sajangnim memintanya mulai bekerja malam ini. Apa harus dirinya meminta Kai untuk menemaninya ke drom EXO? Dirinya masih belum tahu dimana letak drom itu? mencari diinternet? Letaknya privasi.

"Aku permisi." Kyungsoo membungkuk, suasana hening seperti itu membuatnya menjadi canggung, belum juga Kyungsoo menjauh lagi-lagi lengannya dicegat oleh Kai.

"Ikut aku!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menatap bingung pada Kai yang membawanya kearah pintu keluar gedung SM ini.

"Em Kai? Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" Kai berhenti memandang Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Mungkin ini sudah jadi ciri nada Kai, datar dan juga dingin. Atau apa ya?

Kyungsoo menjadi gugup saat Kai menatapnya dalam, "Kau yakin ingin keluar dari pintu ini? Diluar ada penggemarmu. Lagipula kau tidak sedang menyamar." Ucapnya sedikit tergagap. Kai kembali terdiam. Benar juga yang Kyungsoo katakan, apa dirinya ingin membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu utama? Bisa-bisa penggemarnya akan menyerang Kyungsoo nantinya, dan lagi dirinya tidak menggunakan alat penyamaran yang jelas.

"Kita lewat pintu belakang." Kai kembali menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki tegapnya. Kyungsoo masih bingung kemana Kai ingin membawa dirinya?. "Kita kedrom EXO sekarang." Lanjut Kai.

Eh? Pemuda itu ingin membawanya kedromnya sekarang? Apa sekarang? Siang hari begini? Bukankah Kyungsoo bekerja malam hari?

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau yeoja itu kan? Yeoja untukku kan? Ikuti apa perintahku."

Walaupun jemari mereka saling bertaut Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, enak saja pemuda dihadapannya ini mengklaim bahwa dirinya untuk pemuda berkulit tan itu. memangnya siapa dia? Apa juga untungnya Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Kai?

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman jemari mereka. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucapnya. Kai berhenti dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata kucingnya, tajam dan juga ada sedikit kekesalan disana.

Mereka kembali berjalan melewati lorong yang sedikit sempit dan gelap, membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo sdikit berdiri karenanya. "Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati ini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Sedari tadi mereka terus melewati lorong sempit ini, dan juga keadaannya yang gelap membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa ketakutan.

Kai berhenti, keadaan yang gelap membuat Kyungsoo menubruk punggung tegap pemuda itu. "Makanya genggam jemariku." Ucap Kai, tangannya masih menanti jemari Kyungsoo untuk berada digenggamannya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang Kai katakan, perlahan jemari mereka kembali terpaut membuat Kai sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

Buk~

Suara dibelakang Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berjengit kedepan dan memeluk tubuh Kai dari belakang, itu seperti suara benda jatuh. Siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Tidak ada angin disini, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. "Oh Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup." Kyungsoo berdoa seraya memeluk tubuh Kai, eh? Memeluk? Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku" lirihnya pelan, dirinya meruntuki rasa takutnya yang luar biasa. Sehingga membuatnya melakukan tindakan spontan yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun dilakukannya.

Kai hanya diam, kemudian kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk segera mengikutinya. Mereka semakin melewati lorong yang sempit. "Aku baru tahu jika gedung SM seperti ini." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, tapi Kai masih dapat mendengarnya.

Perlahan mereka dapat melihat setitik cahaya diluar sana. "Itu pintu keluarnya." Tunjuk Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, oksigen semakin menipis karena ruangan yang semakin sempit. "Menunduk."

Duk

"Aw" Kyungsoo memekik saat keningnya menyentuh sesuatu diatas sana. Kai tertawa kecil sambil meremehkan.

"Aku sudah berkata menunduk bukan?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa, Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya yang kurang fokus dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Lagipula pemuda ini enak sekali tertawa dihadapannya? "Sudahlah, ayo." Mereka akhirnya sampai diparkiran belakang gedung SM. Kai menarik penutup kepalanya dan mengancingkan jaketnya sampai keatas. Tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

Mereka berhenti disalah satu mobil berwarna putih keluaran pabrikan Mitshubitshi bertipe Outlander. Kai membukakan pintu penumpang disamping kemudi lalu memasukan Kyungsoo disana. Dengan segera tubuhnya berlari kearah pintu kemudi. Kyungsoo sudah memekai sabuk pengamannya saat Kai menatapnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kai hari ini, pemuda itu nampak lebih banyak tersenyum. Mungkinkah kehadiran Kyungsoo memang membuatnya terasa nyaman? Tingkah polos nan santun Kyungsoo dan juga sikapnya yang tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Membuat Kai tersenyum sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

000

Teng

Pintu drom itu terbuka, Chanyeol segera bergegas berlari kedepan pintu. Tangannya berada dipinggang, raut wajahnya nampak kesal. Kalau bukan Kai siapa lagi yang akan datang? Manager hyung? Tidak mungkin.

Wajah Kai terlihat disana, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ingin memarahinya.

"Yak Kai, apa kau bodoh hah? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau kau—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat melihat wajah seorang gadis dibelakang punggung Kai. Siapa gadis itu? "Siapa lagi dia? Apa dia selingkuanmu HAH? Astaga Kai~" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo yang menatap wajahnya tak percaya. Apa yang baru pemuda ini katakan padanya? Pelacur. Heh enak saja pemuda jangkung berwajah konyol ini menyebutnya selingkuhan Kai.

"Dia yeoja yang dimaksud Sooman sajangnim." Ucap Kai, dan kini Chanyeol lebih menampakkkan wajah polosnya. Memandang Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah seakan menilai.

"Cantik juga. Aku kira dia—"

"Stop hyung!" Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengelaknya tapi Kai sadar gadis itu sedang dalam emosinya. Jemari mereka yang terpaut semakin mengerat menandakan Kyungsoo sudah kesal karena hyungnya ini terus mengatainya sebagai selingkuhan dirinya. "Ah ya, kenapa kau memakai baju bagus hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Chanyeol menpuk dahinya. "Apa kau lupa? Kita ada fanmeeting 2 jam lagi. Dan kau dengan seenak jidatnya tidak memberitahu kami. Kau membuat sang naga kebingungan tahu!" Chanyeol berkata dengan kerasnya, membuat wajah Kris menoleh kearah pintu.

Perlahan Kai dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah Kris yang nampak datar dan dingin. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kalau pemuda ini sedang menilai dirinya. Kenapa sih ketiga pemuda itu menilai dirinya terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang dipakainya?

"Cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap Kris dingin, pemuda tinggi itu tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang dibawa oleh Kai.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo, pemuda itu membawa masuk Kyungsoo kedalam kamarnya. Melewati Chen, Sehun dan juga Suho yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tamu kecil drom mereka. Sehun yang melihat ada seorang gadis yang dibawa oleh Kai, siap-siap ingin menyindir pemuda itu.

"Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh Sehun." Kris sudah mencegatnya terlebih dahulu. Sehun mendesus tidak suka. Kenapa selalu Kai yang menang? Apa dirinya harus memiliki kelainan agar dispesialkan seperti Kai?

Melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam kamar Kai, Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. "Cantik juga pilihan sajangnim." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dipasangkan dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aw. Sakit hyung". Chanyeol memekik saat Kris menberikan pukulan dikepalanya, pemuda tampan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini selalu begitu, dulu saat Baekhyun mendekati Kai kau juga berkata kalau gadis itu cantik, dan lagi saat gadis itu yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya kembali dengan Kai, kau kembali berkata kalau dia cantik. Apa tipemu gadis bertubuh pendek?" Suho menatap dongsaengnya ini heran.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa bagusnya gadis bertubuh pendek? Jika berdampingan denganmu mungkin kalian seperti ibu jari dan juga jari telunjuk. Apalagi gadis itu terlihat sedikit berisi." Chen berkomentar, Chanyeol mendesus tidak suka.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu Jongdae, mereka menyembunyikan ranum yang indah ditubuh mungilnyaaa~" Chanyeol berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah mesum.

"Dasar idiot. Mana ada teori seperti itu!" balas Chen tidak terima. Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya.

"Lihat saja, kau ingin membuktikannya?" tanyanya pada Chen, walaupun raut wajah Chen terlihat tidak ingin menanggapi dongsaeng yang berbeda bulan dengannya ini namun tetap saja pemuda itu merasa tertarik.

"Bagaimana?" Chen penasaran, raut wajahnya juga menampilkan wajah mesumnya. Kris dan Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua dongsaeng konyol mereka ini.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berbicara seperti itu dihadapan anak berumur 20 tahun?" Sehun menegur kedua hyungnya ini. Yaah walaupun kepalanya tidak terlalu polos karena dirinya dan Kai sering menoton film yang 'iya-iya' tapi tetap saja telinganya terasa pening saat mendengar dua hyungnya berkata mesum dihadapannya.

Hampir saja Chanyeol ingin menjawab perkataan Sehun, dilihatnya Kai keluar dari kamarnya seorang diri. Pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian, kaos berwarna putih dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna biru yang tidak dikancing, Kai memakain celana jeans berwarna biru tua yang nampak pas dikakinya. "Aaa... mana gadis itu Kai?" tanyanya heran. Kai menolehkan kepalanya, mungkin memanggil Kyungsoo didalam sana.

Sehun yang menyadarinya, ini tidak termasuk style pakaian Kai. Kai biasnya hanya memakai sweeter ataupun kaos kasual atau hanya kemeja saja. Pemuda itu jarang menggabungkan kaos dan juga kemeja menjadi satu.

"Style mu berubah Kai." Chen mengomentari pakaian yang digunakan pemuda itu, dan juga gaya rambut Kai sedikit berubah tidak terlalu terususun indah tapi dibuat sedikit menjadi spix, "Dan juga rambutmu, tidak biasanya kau begitu." Chen melanjutkan komentarnya.

Kai menatap mereka datar. "Kyungsoo noona yang menyarankannya untukku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Nama yang bagus sesuai dengan tubuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Kai. Gadis itu nampak gugup karena dipandang oleh semua lelaki disana. Apalagi Kyungsoo menyadari kalau pemuda dengan pakaian sweeternya itu menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan dingin. "Ann—annyeong haseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku kelahiran 93." Kyungsoo membungkukkan dirinya, memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda yang mungkin akan menjadi teman dirinya nantinya.

"Kau kelahiran 93? Berarti lebih muda dariku." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mulai merasa kalau pemuda tinggi yang menyambut dirinya didepan pintu tadi bersama Kai mulai menerima kehadirannya, pemuda itu tidak seperti mamber EXO lainnya yang menatapnya datar termasuk pemuda yang duduk diantara pemuda itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku Kris Wu. Aku leader EXO. Dan ini Suho, dia kelahiran 91." Kris menunjuk Suho yang berada disampingnya. "Itu Chen, nama langkapnya Jongdae. Dia kelahiran 92." Kris menunjuk pemuda yang berada diujung sofa, pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Itu Sehun, dia maknae EXO, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan Kai."

Ah, jadi pemuda dingin yang menatapnya tajam itu Sehun? Kenapa seolah Sehun tidak menyukai kehadirannya disini, Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dan juga Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan terakhir namanya Chanyeol, dia kelahiran 92. Sama seperti Chen, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan." Kris menunjuk pemuda yang sedari tadi membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Panggil saja Chanyeol-oppa." Pinta Chanyeol yang membuat mamber lain tertawa karenanya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil, "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya heran.

Chen tertawa, "Sudah selesai? Kita hampir terlambat." Suara Sehun membuat mereka semua terdiam. Kyungsoo yang paling sadar jika pemuda itu tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian yang sedang ada di dromnya.

"Benar juga. Kita hanya ada waktu 1 jam lagi. Kita berangkat sekarang." Kris memerintah semua mambernya, membuat mereka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa kau akan membawanya ketemat fansmeeting?" Kris menatap Kai,

"Aku akan pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku bekerja hanya malam hari."

"Kami tidak bertanya." Sehun membalas ketus apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Kai memandang temannya itu dengan pandangan herannya. Apa Sehun masih kesal dengannya? Atau kekesalan pemuda itu bertambah dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo disini?

Kris memandang dongseng paling kecilnya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa dengan Sehun? "Okay Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kris keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disana.

Jemari Kai mulai mengepal, perilaku Sehun membuat dampak yang besar bagi dirinya. Sadar dengan keadaan Kai yang kurang membaik Kyungsoo menyentuh pelan pundak pemuda ittu. "Sudahlah, mungkin Sehun perlu waktu Kai." Ucapnya pelan. Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Desisnya pelan dan datar, serta ada nada kesal didalamnya. "Semua ini karenamu! KARENA DIRIMU!"

Eh? Kyungsoo berjengit, kenapa dengan Kai? Inikah penyakit Kai sebenarnya? Emosianya kurang terkontrol? Kyungsoo hanya mengelus pundak itu tanpa menjawab ataupun melakukan hal lain. Kai menatapnya datar perlahan emosinya mulai mereda. "Maafkan aku, aku memang seperti ini." Lirihnya pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk, wajah polosnya nampak ayu dipandangan mata kucing milik Kai. "Tak apa, ini memang pekerjaanku bukan?" tanyanya halus. "Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku Kai, dan anggap saja aku noonamu.' Lanjutnya pelan.

Kai sedikit merasa tidak suka saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menganggap gadis itu sebagai noonanya. "Jangan membantah, dan cepat susul mereka. Mereka akan marah denganmu nantinya." Lanjut gadis mungil itu lagi.

Kai mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar drom EXO. "Sampai jumpa noona." Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menjauh sambil sesekali menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kai, nampakanya gadis itu sedikit mulai memahami siapa itu Kai. Walaupun awalnya Kai nampak tidak menyukainya tapi akhirnya Kai mau menerima kehadirannya secara perlahan. Para anggota EXO juga nampak ramah dengannya hanya Sehun saja yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ahh Sehun, kenapa dengan pemuda itu? apa dirinya membuat kesalahan hingga Sehun nampak amat tidak menyukainya?

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalanan kota siang ini, saat ini sedang musim semi cuaca tidak terlalu terik dan juga angin yang nampak sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan sedikit helai Kyungsoo yang terurai, telinganya tersumbat dua benda mungil yang melantunkan melodi indah dari playlist ponselnya.

Drtt... drtt..

JHS calling.

Kyungsoo menyerit tidak biasanya J-hope menelponnya. "Ya?"

"Noona, sedang apa kau sekarang?" terdengar kikikan diujung line telepon sana dan ada suara berbisik disana.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang Hoseok-ah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. "Tidak biasanya kau menelponku. Apa kalian sedang free?" lanjutnya.

Jhope tertawa kecil. "Ya noona kami sedang free." Jawabnya. "Apa noona tahu? Tadi didrom kami ada singa betina mengamuk." Ucapnya. Dahi Kyungsoo menyerit menanggapi kata-kata Jhope disana. "Ya noona, sungguh mengerikan. Dia mencakar kami semua." Aah benar saja ada suara Jimin disana, tampaknya dua pemuda itu sedang jahil

"Benarkah? Atau kalian sedang membuat kejahilan disana." Ucap Kyungsoo, kedua pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo bersyukur dirinya menggunakan headseat sehingga tidak terlalu menganggunya saat berjalan.

"Kalau noona tidak percaya ya sudah. Diapartement nanti mungkin amukannya akan menjadi." Kyungsoo baru sadar jika mereka sedang menyinggung Seokjin.

"Maksudmu Seokjin noona?" Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja menyebutkan Seokjin disana. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya tapi kedua pemuda itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Siapa lagi? Aku heran noona, ada apa dengan Seokjin noona? Bahkan Rapmon-hyung tidak bisa menanganginya. Kau tahu drom kami seperti kebun binatang tadi pagi." Itu suara Jimin, Kyungsoo amat mengenalinya kerena pemuda itu nampak tidak serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karenanya, mata gadis itu menyipit membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk meminta maaf. "Kau kenapa noona? Apa kami menganggumu?" suara permintaan maaf Kyungsoo yang terdengar ditelinga pemuda itu membua keduanya bingung dan juga khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak Jimin-ya.." ucapnya. "Lalu kenapa dengan Soekjin noona?" tanyanya lagi.

J-hope menggedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, dia bilang ini ada hubungannya denganmu noona." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo berpikir kecil

"Ada hubungannya denganku? Apa katanya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jimin merebut ponselnya, membuat Jhope mendesus tidak suka. "Kata Seokjin noona, kau mendapat tawaran di SM? Apa itu benar?" tanyanya

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya Jimin, aku sudah mulai bekerja disini." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan EXO sunbae?" Jhope bertanya pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung diam, gadis itu bingung. Apakah harus berkata jujur dengan dua pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik ini?

"Noona apa kau masih disana?" Jimin mulai tidak sabar, hanya ada suara hening dan juga suara hiruk pikuk jalanan kota yang ramai.

"Ya Jimin, Hoesok-ah. Aku memang bekerja untuk EXO." Ucapnya pelan. Kedua pemuda itu mendesah kecil bersamaan.

"Yaahh~ berarti waktu noona akan lebih banyak bersama mereka dibanding dengan BTS." Jimin mendesah kecil, nada suaranya nampak kecewa dengan apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Tidak Jimin-ah. Aku hanya bekerja setengah saja."

Jimin dan Jhope saling berpandangan. "Maksud noona?" itu suara Hoseok.

"Tak apa. Lupakan saja." Kyungsoo mulai membatasi pembicaraan mereka. Dirinya tidak ingin kedua pemuda itu tahu apa pekerjaannya.

"Okay baiklah noona. Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Jimin berkata kecil, terdengar suara ditutup diujung line telepon sana. 'siapa?' Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara itu. kalau tidak salah mungkin sang maknae Jungkook atau Taehyung.

"Bye noona. Hati-hati diapartementmu." Jhoper tertawa keras sebelum menutup line teleponnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil mendengar tawa ketiga pemuda itu. mereka memang menyenangkan. Pertama kali memang sama menyebalkannya seperti Kai dan juga Sehun. Eh Kai? Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah kecil, mengingat hal-hal yang telah dilakukannya dengan Kai. Mulai dari mengelus punggung pemuda itu hingga memilihkan pakaian untuk pemuda itu, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat merapikan surai kecoklatan Kai yang terasa lembut digenggaman tanggannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil meruntuki dirinya yang seperti remaja-remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Eh jatuh cinta? Astaga Ya Tuhan... sepertinya Kyungsoo memang harus cepat-cepat sampai keapartementnya dan merebahkan diri disana.

000

Kris menatap dongsaeng satunya ini dengan pandangan bingung, Suho yang berada disampingnya juga menatap Kai dengan pandangan herannya. Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahunya. "Dia kenapa? Dari tadi tersenyum terus." Suho bertanya pada Kris yang masih menatap Kai dengan pandangan takjubnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kai diam didalam van milik mereka, walaupun ada benda kecil yang menyumbat telinga pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja tidak biasanya Kai seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Kris, Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka memadangi jalanan menuju Ilsan, kira-kira 30 menit lagi mereka akan sampai disana.

Kai menyenandungkan kecil lagu Don't Go yang kini sedang berputar diplaylist ponselnya, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil terus menatap kearah jalanan yang nampak ramai. Kai tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam, saat Kyungsoo ada disampingnya. Gadis itu sudah memberitahunya pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Awalnya Kai menduga Kyungsoo seperti gadis-gadis lain yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk dekat dengan mamber EXO tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengenali mamber EXO termasuk dirinya sendiri. Lucu juga yah? Dikala gadis di Korea banyak menggandrungi mereka, Kyungsoo berbeda. Walaupun gadis itu bukan lagi remaja tapi tetap saja, bahkan mereka sering mendapat kado dari fansite noona-noona daripada gadis remaja belasan tahun.

Kai menyentuh pelan jemarinya yang tadi bertautan dengan jemari Kyungsoo, mungil dan pas dalam genggaman tangannya membuatnya kini lebih tersenyum. Eeyy Kai kau melupakan janjimu eoh? Apa kau benar-benar lupa?

Kai merasakan dirinya kini sedikit berbeda. Ada perasaan yang aneh dengan dadanya, ini bukan seperti perasaan disaat dirinya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Astaga.. Kai melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun. Bagaimana nanti Kyungsoo tahu jika dirinya memiliki kekasih. Apa Sooman sajangnim tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan lagi, mungkin Kai harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun. Mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil, atau saling iri satu sama lain. Ya.. sehabis pulan fanmeeting ini Kai harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun.

Kai melirik kesampingnya, Suho dan Kris tampak tidur dengan kepala saling bertumpu satu sama lain membuat Kai juga merasakan kantuknya. Dirinya perlu beristirahat. Karena menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sehun bukan termasuk hal yang mudah. Dirinya harus memerlukan beberapa cara. Mungkin dengan sedikit beristirahat dirinya akan mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti,

Mungkin? Siapa yang tahu?

**TBC**

**Maafkan saya kalau lama mengupdate FF ini. Mood saya sedang labil, mungkin sama seperti orangnya xD.**

**Okay, saya akan memaklumi kalau kalian tidak menyukai FF ini. Apalagi ini ada Boygrup lain yang saya masukan disini. Maafkan saya :(.**

**Maaf untuk chapter ini yang mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang tidak menyukainya. Saya akan memakluminya, karena memang ini lah FF ini^^, dan lagi maafkan saya apabila banyak melihat typo dimana-mana xD.**

**Sekali lagi jika kalian keberatan dengan FF ini, akan lebih baik jika saya menghentikannya saja :)**

**Terimasih banyak untuk yang memfavorit memfollow atau bahkan mereview.**

**Untuk para pembaca setia saya, terima kasih banyak tanpa kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa. :) peluksatu-satu ;3 Saranghae. Saya mencintai kalian...^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak^^**

**Dan juga selamat tahun baru China Gong Xie Fa Chai. xD**

**Kim Refa, 19 Februari 2015**

**Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, sama seperti 'Enemy'. 1-2 minggu lagi mungkin. Maaf yaaa:). Tapi saya janji tidak akan mendiscontinue kedua FF ini. Bersedia untuk menunggu bukan?^^**

**Annyeonggg :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Stars

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Seokjin (GS)

EXO Member

BTS Member

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Idol Life, litle Canon (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Terima kasih buat Clara Tan, maaf saya mungkin kurang tahu dengan istilah Dorm. Saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Terima kasih banyak :) ^^

Dan untuk beberapa review yang meminta anggota BTS diganti dengan chara lain, saya nggak bisa :(. Soalnya mereka nanti berperan besar di FF ini. Mereka terkait satu sama lain T_T. Maafkan saya :(.

Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf. T.T

Pairing : KaiSoo liltbit KaiBaek

The Stars~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 3~

Kyungsoo memasukan pasword apartementnya, gadis itu masih menggunakan headseat ditelinganya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Aroma masakan menyapa indra penciuman gadis itu. "Aku pulang" teriaknya dari ujung pintu seraya berjalan Kyungsoo melepas headseatnya lalu berjalan kedapur. Sudah tentu ada Seokjin disana.

"Kau masak apa Jin-ah?" Tanyanya, kepalanya melirik sebentar kebelakang Seokjin.

Ada beberapa masakan disana, gurita yang dimasaka asam pedas mungkiin dan juga sebuah kuah kari yang terasa sedap diindera penciuman Kyungsoo.

Ceklek

Seokjin mematikan kompor gas itu, perlahan gadis itu memalingkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dimeja makan. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesal. "Apa Hoseok dan juga Jimin menghubungimu?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum sebuah minuman bersoda tersedak, membuat hidungnya terasa perih. "Uhuk—Ap—apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung.

Tatapan Seokjin semakin menajam. " Tak usah berbohong Kyungsoo! Mereka menyebutku singa betina bukan?" tanyanya geram.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, mata bulatnya menyipit sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa perih. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas berkata tidak. "Aniiyaa Jin-ah. Mereka hanya bertanya ada apa denganku." Kyungsoo berbohong pada Seokjin. Tapi memang namanya Seokjin, gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau ingin membohongiku belajarlah pada ahlinya!" ucapnya jutek. Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sensi sekali hari ini?" Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan dapur, gadis itu ingin mengganti pakaiannya.

Seokjin memandang punggung Kyungsoo. "Ini ada kaitannya denganmu Kyung! Kita harus bicara!" ucapnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, dipandangannya Seokjin dengan pandangan bingung, bahu gadis itu terturun seolah menatap jengah.

"Pasti akan ada 'dongeng' malam ini." Umpatnya pelan.

000

Hanya ada Kai, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun diruang make up artis. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan fanmeeting hari ini. Chen, Kris dan juga Suho harus bertemu dengan panitia. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik mereka bertiga menunggu hyungdeul yang mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan sampai.

Kai menatap Chanyeol yang nampak asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu menatap Sehun yang menampilkan wajah datar dan dinginnya memandang televisi. Sebuah acara music, menampilkan beberapa lagu yang mungkin sedang hits sekarang.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, pemuda berwajah datar itu sadar Kai mendekatinya. Tapi Sehun tetap acuh. Mencoba mengabaikan Kai disini. "Sehun, kita perlu bicara!" mereka tampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Itu pikiran Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ingin melihat sebarapa keberanian Kai mengatasi masalah mereka.

"Hmm?" Bukan kalimat yang keluar tapi sebuah deheman dari bibir Sehun, membuat Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Apa pemuda ini memang seperti batu? Dingin dan juga datar?

"Kau kenanakan Sehun!" hardik Kai keras. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya memandang Kai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau aku kekanakan lalu kau apa? Balita? Atau bayi?" sindirnya. Kai merasa jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat, kepalan tangannya semakin menjadi. "Mana ada seorang pria dewasa memiliki baby sitter?" tawa Sehun kecil. Pemuda itu masih kesal dengan Kai dan juga Sooman-sajangnim. Kenapa harus Kai sih? Perasaan penyakit Kai biasa-biasa saja. Palingan pemuda itu akan menghancurkan kaca atau memukul tembok tidak melukai orang lain bukan?

Kai geram, pemuda itu tidak suka. Kyungsoo bukan baby sitter. "Kyungsoo-noona bukan baby sitter Sehun!" ucapnya keras. Sehun kembali memberikan pandangan meremehkan.

"Lalu apa? Pemuas hasratmu? Menjadi pelacur un—"

BUK

Jemari Kai yang mengepal menghantam tembok yang ada disampingnya, amarahnya mulai tidak bisa ditahan. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan maju kedepan menahan amarah Kai yang mulai menguasai pemuda itu.

Sehun hanya diam, ditatapnya jemari Kai yang mulai berdarah. Pemuda itu sadar ini kesalahannya. Dulu saat mereka tidak ada masalah seperti ini dirinya lah yang akan menenangkan Kai. Mengajak pemuda itu bercerita dan melupakan masalahnya. Tapi sekarang? Malah dirinya yang menyebabkan Kai kembali melukai dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dingin, maknaenya yang ini sungguh keterlaluan. "Keluar Sehun! Aku bilang keluar." Ucapnya dingin. Chanyeol masih mengelus punggung Kai dan juga menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengepal kembali, pemuda itu seolah mengajak Kai untuk berbicara masalah hal yang lain. Sehun merasa bersalah. Beberapa hari ini dirinya dan juga Kai memang tidak harmonis, apalagi mereka kini tidur dikamar masing-masing.

"Jika kau ingin melihat Kai melukai dirinya sendiri lebih baik kau kembali terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol kembali menyindir pemuda itu saat melihat Sehun melangkah mendekati Kai yang kini sedang gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis pemuda berkulit tan itu, nafasnya naik turun pertanda Kai sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun duduk disamping Kai, melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu yang sedang menunduk. Darah masih mengalir dikepalan tangan pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku Kai." Lirih Sehun pelan. Pemuda itu memang terkadang merasa kasihan dengan Kai. Tapi perasaan kesal dan juga iri mungkin masih melingkupi hatinya. Kai yang selalu diutamakan dan juga disorot dengan pandangan memuja oleh para manager lainnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kedua dongsaengnya ini. Nafas Kai yang mulai teratur menandakan pemuda itu mungkin telah berhasil mengontrol emosinya. "Aku akan mengabil tisu sebentar." Chanyeol beranjak, mengambil tisu yang terletak dimeja rias bermaksud menyeka darah yang kini masih menetes meninggalkan Kai dan juga Sehun yang duduk berdampingan.

"Apa kau marah denganku?" Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan iba. Sehun sahabat dekatnya, teman satu permainannya. Satu-satunya mamber yang memahami perasaannya.

Sehun hanya diam, pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Kai. "Mungkin iri." Tawanya kecil, Kai ikut tertawa.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya. Nampaknya emosi pemuda itu sudah mereda. "Kita bisa membagi Kyungsoo-noona bersama." Ucapnya tidak sadar. Membuat Sehun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun heran. Kai memandang kedepan kearah Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus bersama Kyungsoo-noona ada Baekhyun-noona Sehun. Jadi kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kau ingin aku dan sinoona itu—" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kai katakan. Pemuda itu bingung.

Kai tersenyum merangkul bahu pemuda itu dengan jemari yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Jangan katakan apapun pada Baekhyun-noona." Ucapnya dalam. Ah Sehun baru ingat, Kai memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun-sunbae?

Sehun ragu. Baekhyun – gadis trainer SM yang kini berada diSM sebenarnya Baekhyun akan bukan menjadi musisi ataupun penyanyi SM. Sehun yang mengetahuinya. Gadis itu akan menjadi manager inti mereka dan juga composer tetapi ada beberapa yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan menjadi solois. Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang Sehun yakini Baekhyun akan berperan dalam team manager mereka nantinya. Jadi menyembunyikan hal itu pada Baekhyun tapi hasilnya nanti akan sama bukan? Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Kai." Chanyeol meminta jemari pemuda itu, Kai melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Sehun menyerahkan kepalan tangannya yang berdarah. "Jika Kris-hyung melihat. Mungkin kalian berdua malam ini tidak akan selamat." Ucapnya sambil tetap mengobati kepalan tangan Kai.

Kai sedikit meringisn, saat Chanyeol mencampurkan sedikit air dalam tisunya dan membasuh jemari Kai. "Pelan-pelan hyung." Pintanya pelan.

Bukannya pelan Chanyeol malah makin menjadi, pemuda itu jengkel dengan sikap Kai dan juga Sehun yang terkadang ingin menang sendiri. "Aw..." pekik Kai sedikit nyaring.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh!" Chanyoel menekan jemari itu, membuat Kai meringis kesakitan. Lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol membalut tangan Kai mengguankan kasa steril. "Kyungsoo akan tidur denganmu?"

Kai sedikit berjengit kala Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu padanya, dipandanganya Sehun yang kini memberikan tatapan datar dan juga dingin. "Entah." Ucapnya. Chanyeol tahu Kai berbohong. Pemuda itu enggan menjawab jujur pertanyaannya karena takut Sehun akan memulainya lagi nanti.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya nanti." Perintah Chanyeol membuat Kai dan Sehun menatapnya heran.

Kai menyeritkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku berhak atas dia." Ucapnya penuh bangga. Membuat Sehun kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Karena ak—"

"Chan, Kai dan Sehun. Kembali ke van sekarang. Kris dan lainnya sudah menunggu disana." Manager hyung menatap ketiga pemuda itu. mereka duduk bersebelahan dan Chanyeol yang berjongkok dihadapan Kai. "Kenapa lagi dengan tanganmu Kai?" tanyanya datar. Kai meringis kecil, menampilkan raut wajah seolah tidak bersalah.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Kemas barang-barang kalian dan segera kevan sekarang." Mereka mengangguk bersama, manager hyung masih menanti mereka didepan pintu make up membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan datar dan juga dingin miliknya, walaupun mereka berkata 'damai' tapi tetap saja untuk 'noona' baru mereka. Sehun tidak akan berkata damai! Tidak akan! Entah, Sehun hanya merasa Kai lebih beruntung darinya. Bukan sekali ini lebih dari itu. Apa lagi dengan kehadiran Noona baru mereka – Do Kyungsoo.

000

Kyungsoo dan juga Seokjin menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam, jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 06.00 tepat. Pukul 6 sore, 1 jam lagi sebelum Kyungsoo mulai bekerja.

Tek.. ting... tuk

Seokjin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan herannya. "Apa makananku tidak enak? Tidak biasanya kau hanya menyendok tanpa memasukkan kedalam mulutmu." Tanya gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dimasukkannya sumpit yang berisi potongan gurita dan juga menyendokkan kuah kari pedas bersamaan dengan nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Aku selesai."

Eh? Seokjin memandang punggung gadis itu yang kini berjalan kearah bak pencucian piring. Sebenarnya Seokjin tahu Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Mau tidak mau gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat. Dengan mulut yang masih menguyah makanan Seokjin berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci bekas makanannya.

"Kau tak apa Kyung?" Slruup... kari terakhir disendok itu. Seokjin hanya tersenyum lebar saat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal dan juga jengkel.

"Jangan bersikap baik Jin-ah. Aku tahu kau akan marah." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo membilas tangannya yang terkena sabun, melapnya lalu duduk dimeja makan. Bergantian dengan Seokjin yang kini mencuci bekas makannya.

"Jelas saja aku marah Kyungsoo. Kau pergi kesana tanpa memberitahuku." Geram gadis itu. tangan-tangannya mencuci peralatan makannya.

Kyungsoo menggulung surainya asal dan menusukkan sumpit didalamnya. "Tapi kau tahu aku kesana." Jawabnya sama kesal. Seokjin memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Seseorang memberitahuku." Seokjin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya.

Kyungsoo mengupas jeruk yang ada dimeja makan. "Benarkah? Aku rasa kau mengikuti jejak GPS ponselku."

Tek

Seokjin mematikan keran. Gadis itu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan menarik sebuah kursi disampingnya. "Kau belum tahu Kai bagaimana bukan?"

Dengan mulut yang masih berisi sebuah potongan jeruk Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kalian tidak mengenal. Tapi~"

Kyungsoo memberikan tanda silang didepan wajahnya. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan Seokjin katakan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menolak begitu? Bayaran yang mereka tawarkan sungguh besar Jin-ah!"

Seokjin melotot kearah Kyungsoo wajahnya menampilkan wajah paling menyebalkan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. "Kau melihat bayarannya? Apa kau tidak melihat akibat yang akan kau terima?" tanyanya kesal.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi memakan jeruk miliknya. Gadis itu meletakkan beberapa buah bulir jeruk diatas meja. "Aku mengerti dan juga paham maksudmu."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Kyungsoo~ aku tidak melarangmu untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau akan tersakiti." Seokjin menatap lembut Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu hanya terdiam. Pandangannya terpaku pada Seokjin, pandangan lembut Seokjin memang terkadang membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang dinasihati oleh ibunya.

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau terkadang membuatku merasa nyaman Jin-ah." Ucapnya lembut.

Seokjin masih tersenyum, lengannya menggapai tangan Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya lembut lalu..

"AW" Pekik Kyungsoo nyaring. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan Seokjin tertawa lebar.

"Itu hukuman untukmu Kyung."

Kyungsoo merengut kesal, gadis itu mengelus-elus lengannya yang baru saja diberi sebuah cubitan manis dari tangan Seokjin. Seokjin merogoh kantungnya, entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan ponsel warna putihnya. "Lihat ini." Seokjin menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu hanya mampu terdiam. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dilayar ponsel Seokjin.

"Bipolar?" lirihnya pelan.

Seokjin menatap gadis itu iba. "Aku tahu kau memerlukan pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini kau akan berhubungan dengan Idol. Kau tahu, bersama orang yang 'normal' saja aku masih merasa jengkel dan juga kesal. Apalagi dengan dia yang perlu perhatian khusus, Kyungsoo~" Seokjin menurunkan nada bicaranya.

'Bipolar?' Kalimat itu seakan berulang-ulang berputar dikepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sejujurnya tidak terlalu memahami penyakit itu dan juga menurutnya bipolar itu salah satu penyakit yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hanya saja orang-orang yang terkena sindrom itu bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Ak—ak—aku tidak tahu Jin-ah." Sedikit linangan air mata tergenak dipelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

Seokjin kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, gadis itu mungkin sedang mencari sesuatu diponsel itu. "Dan ini." Seokjin kembali menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu menangkupkan mulutnya.

"Da—darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Seokjin mengembalikan ponselnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu Kyung." Ucapnya halus.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya. "Tapi itu privasi Seokjin. Kau tidak dapat mendapatkanya secara sembarangan." Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, gadis itu sedikit tidak terima setelah melihat gambar diponsel Seokjin. Gambar seorang Kai. Bukan—bukan itu bukan gambar yang biasa. Itu gambar yang sangat berbeda, walaupun Kyungsoo masih ragu dengan gambar itu – karena belum mengenal siapa itu Kai. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang ada digambar itu, seorang Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima gambar itu. Raut wajah Kai yang acak-acakan dan juga pemuda itu berdiam dalam sebuah ruang isolasi seperti sel – mungkin dengan tangan yang sedikit terborgol.

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini gambar sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lalu, saat Kai masih menjalani masa training diSM." Seokjin memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku kantong celana santainya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Sejak dulu SM sudah mengetahuinya."

Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali berputar saat Sooman memberitahunya tentang Kai. Tentang pemuda itu yang sedikit berbeda dibanding lainnya. "Itu hukuman untuk Kai Kyungsoo~. Pemuda itu terlalu berbahaya dulu, bahkan dia pernah melukai seorang crew disana."

Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahinya. Seokjin memangku kedua tangannya diatas meja makan. Gadis itu memulai ceritanya. "Kai memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin." Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu itu." balas Kyungsoo membuat Seokjin menyerit.

Seokjin menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sengit dan juga kesal. "Jangan memotong Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Gadis itu menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan datarnya. Melihat keadaan yang mulai mereda, Seokjin kembali memulai ceritanya. "Kim Kai dan Kim Jongin memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda."

Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahinya, gadis itu memandang Seokjin lekat. "Jika dipanggung pemuda itu dipanggil dengan Kai, karena memang Kai mempunyai sifat yang sopan dan juga ramah serta mengandung misteri dibaliknya. Kai tidak banyak bicara, pemuda itu termasuk tertutup jika sedang diatas stage. Tapi~ saat diluar panggung dan hanya dirinya sendiri atau bersama orang lain. Pemuda itu akan kembali dengan sifat aslinya. Sifat asli seorang Kim Jongin."

"Mak—maksudmu?"

"Kai dan Jongin itu berbeda Kyungsoo... mereka hanya terjebak dalam satu tubuh yang sama! Jongin memiliki kepribadian yang berbalik dengan Kai, Jongin menyukai kekerasan dan juga terkadang pemuda itu tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Jika sedang menjadi Kai dia akan diam dan menurut tetapi jika menjadi Jongin, penyakitnya bisa saja kambuh. Pemuda itu memiliki dua jiwa Kyung~"

Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan bingungnya, membuat Seokjin mengacak rambutnya kesal. "SM sudah merencanakan semuanya, jika dipanggung dia akan menggunakan nama Kai. Dan Kai dirancang sebagai seseorang yang sempurna, lead dancer! Seorang visual dengan wajah sempurna dan mampu mengalahkan Sehun!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, kepalanya mulai bepikir. Kepribadian Kai saat bersamanya memang terkadang berbeda, saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu Kai membentaknya tetapi kemudian pemuda itu luluh degan sendirinya. Dan saat dirinya berada satu ruangan dengan pemuda itu, Kai baik-baik saja. Seolah mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain, perlakuan Kai juga berbeda. Tapi saat Kai bertemu dengan orang lain, dan kata-kata Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu kembali berbeda.

Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari, dirinya memang buta akan Kai. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Saat pemuda itu menjadi seorang Kim Jongin, dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri Kyung~. Kai dan Jongin itu berbeda. Mungkin kau hanya bertemu Kai yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Jongin hari ini. Tapi malam nanti~?" Seokjin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayunya. "Kau bisa saja bertemu dengan sosok Jongin sebenarnya" lirih Seokjin pelan.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung gadis itu, kenapa malah Seokjin merepotkan dirinya? Tapi Kyungsoo harus menyadari ada sedikit ketakutan didalam hatinya tentang Kai, bisa saja itu menjadi kenyataan bukan? "Aku baik-baik saja Jin-ah." Ucapnya mencoba menyakinkan gadis bertubuh tinggi itu.

Seokjin menatapnya dalam, "Aku harap Kyungsoo~". Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Jika kau ragu, kau bisa batalkan kontrak itu bukan?"

Kyungsoo berjengit, dilepasnya elusan pada punggung Seokjin, gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Enak saja! Aku bahkan belum memulai dan ingin membatalkan kontrak?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit kesal. "Tidak! Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya!"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada diruang makan. "Okay, sepertinya aku harus bersiap."

Kriekk..

Seokjin menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ruang makan, gadis itu hanya menatap lirih. "Kau belum mengenal Kai Kyungsoo~..." lirihnya. "Aku hanya takut... aku takut kau akan jatuh padanya." Lanjut gadis itu pelan, perlahan Seokjin kembali merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya. "Kai~ aku harap kau tidak menjadi Jongin saat bersamanya."

Mungkin Seokjin sekarang seperti orang gila, berbicara dengan ponsel aah ani.. berbicara dengan layar ponsel yang kini terdapat gambar seorang pemuda – Kim Kai.

"Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja Tuhan." Ucapnya lagi.

000

Kyungsoo menunggu didepan lorong dorm EXO. Gadis itu sudah beberapa kali mencoba menekan tombol bel, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kyungsoo mendadak gelisah, gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti bersama Kai. Tentang Kai, diperjalanan sebelum dirinya tiba disini, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu tentang Kai melalui mesin pencari. Hasilnya? Baik-baik saja. Apa yang dikatakan Seokjin tidak tertera disana, Kai memang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin, hanya saja untuk penyakit itu? Tidak ada satu artikel pun yang mengatakan kalau Kai mengidap penyakit bipolar, atau pemuda itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya kesamping, tepat didinding samping pintu dorm EXO. Gadis itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan Jimin dan juga Hoseok. Mungkin diantara mamber BTS, Kyungsoo lebih akrab dengan kedua pemuda itu dibanding yang lainnya. Ingin dekat dengan Namjon? Bisa saja Seokjin akan mengamuk dan kata-kata Hoseok tentang 'singa betina' akan menjadi kenyataan.

Terkadang gadis itu tertawa kecil sembari tangannya membalas pesan singkat dari kedua pemuda itu, lalu kemudian Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kearah pakaian yang dipakainya, celana jeans berwarna biru dengan kemeja berwarna putih dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna biru tua. Gadis itu juga memakai sepatu convers berwarna putih. Ada paper bag ditangannya, yang berisi pakaian ganti dan juga pakaian tidur untuknya. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan tidur menggunakan baju ini nantinya.

Tuk..tuk.. tuk...

Suara berisik dan juga perpaduan sepatu dengan lantai membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya. Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum kala Kai menatapnya, walaupun pendangan pemuda itu datar tapi Kyungsoo tetap memeberikan senyumannya. Kyungsoo masih penasaran benarkah pemuda seperti Kai mengidap penyakit bipolar? Pemuda itu bahkan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Kau kemari Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol maju terlebih dahulu, pemuda jangkung itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi kemudian gadis itu kembali murung saat pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu seperti berdecih pelan. Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir, apakah dirinya ada membuat kesalahan pada Sehun? Kenapa pemuda itu tampak sangat tidak menyukainya?

"Masuk."

Lamunan Kyungsoo tersadar, Kai berdiri disampingnya. Pemuda itu mengubah style rambutnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu bergerak dari tangannya. "Apa yang kau bawa noona?"

"Eh-? Hanya beberapa potong pakaian Kai~" ucapnya lembut. Kai tersenyum kecil, raut wajahnya memang berbeda. Tidak seperti tadi pagi ataupun siang tadi. Kai yang ini sedikit luluh.

"Ayo masuk Noona.." Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki dorm EXO, Kyungsoo menguntit dibelakangnya. Saat pemuda itu melepas sepatu yang dipakainya Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Grep

Perlahan Kyungsoo sadar, Kai menggenggam jemari tangannya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya berlindung dipunggung Kai yang kokoh.

"Wow~ kalian akan tidur berdua malam ini?" Chanyeol melepaskan bibir gelas yang dipegangnya, pemuda itu menatap jahil kearah Kai yang hanya dibalas dengan pandangan datar dari Kai. Ekor matanya menatap Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang berjalan melewati dirinya dan juga Chen yang sedang menonton salah satu acara televisi disana, keduanya sama-sama mengangkat bahu tanda kesal karena Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab, baik Kai dan juga Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jelas saja Kyungsoo tidak berani menjawab. Siapa dia? Bisa-bisa nanti akan terjadi sesuatu kembali.

Buk

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah belakang saat melihat suara pintu ditutup. Sebuah pintu diseberang kamar Kai, wajah Kyungsoo langsung menunduk saat mengetahui itu adalah kamar Sehun. Kamar pemuda yang selalu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kalian tidur sendiri?" Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tanpa menjawab apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan, pemuda itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo memandang punggung Kai yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kai dengan tatapan bertanya. Menggendikkan bahunya gadis itu hanya diam. Ekor matanya mencoba meneliti kamar bercat hitam putih berpola dadu milik Kai, aroma maskulin pemuda itu sangat kentara diruangan ini. Perlahan gadis itu meletakkan paper bagnya disalah satu kursi dedepan meja rias milik Kai dan juga melepas tas selempang yang dipakainya, cardigan hitam yang dipakainya ikut dilepas oleh gadis mungil itu, meninggalkan sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek berbahan katun.

Kyungsoo menggulung surai hitam miliknya menggunakan jepitan rambut miliknya, meninggalkan helaian-helaian kecil dan juga poni dikeningnya. Gadis itu menatap kesekelilingnya, ada keranjang kotor yang terletak diujung sana dan juga Kai memiliki sebuah keyboard kecil yang terletak didepan jendela kamrnya. Selain itu ada ukiran-ukiran kecil yang terletak disamping lemari pakaian pemuda itu, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri meneliti ukiran dan juga coretan-coretan yang ada didinding kamar Kai. Hingga mata bulatnya menatap pada satu coretan kecil.

XOXO BB.

Kyungsoo menyerit kecil, ada sebuah bentuk hati disamping tulisan itu, Kyungsoo menyentuhkan tangannya pada tulisan kecil itu. mengelusnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eh? Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya, gadis itu berbalik saat menyadari seseorang berdiri didepannya, bukan... itu bukan Kai tapi pemuda yang selalu memandangnya tidak suka – Sehun.

Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan seolah menilai, kemeja yang dipakaianya dan juga surai kehitamannya yang digulung membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin manis. Kai memang besar atas dirinya!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah, gadis itu kemudian merasa gelisah saat Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Ma—maafkan aku! Sungguh!"

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya, pemuda itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan dingin. "Apa yang kau perlukan? Uang?" tanyanya datar. "Apa kau sebegitu rendahan sehingga mau menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap sengit pemuda dihadapannya ini, walaupun dirinya merasa takut. Tapi hatinya tidak terima, apa-apaan dia? Hanya karena Sehun seorang Idol hingga pemuda itu bisa menyebutnya seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima. Walaupun Sehun adalah sosok yang harus dihormatinya, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak terima. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, dan juga tatapan pemuda itu seakan-akan melecehkannya.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya kecil, dipandanganya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau akan tahu bagaimana yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo." Tidak ada kata-kata yang halus dan juga sopan. Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama tidak dengan sebutan noona ataupun sesuatu yang beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu menghargainya. Sehun maju selangkah, berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, memandang Kyungsoo yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit. Meski dalam hati gais mungil itu tersirat sedikit ketakutan jika Sehun berbuat aneh-aneh padanya, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mencoba memberanikan diri.

Grep

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meronta dengan cepat pemuda itu menaruhkan tangan Kyungsoo pada tulisan yang baru saja disentuhnya. "Ini. Kau akan tahu nanti!"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung, bola matanya sedikit menyipit memandang tulisan yang sama.

XOXO BB.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang seolah heran seraya menatap tulisan itu. Sebuah ukiran yang terletak disana.

Kyungsoo memandang pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ap—apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun merendahkan dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya kala Sehun mensejajarkan kepala mereka. "Sebuah fakta yang akan menyakitimu!" ucapnya dingin. Kyungsoo kembali menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya bingung, kening gadis itu sedikit berkerut memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyungsoo memang termasuk gadis yang tidak terlalu pandai namun gadis itu sangat pandai dalam bergaul dan mampu membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Untuk urusan mata pelajaran sewaktu sekolah menengah mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjawab olahraga sebagai mata pelajaran favoritnya. Xixixi. Jadi apa yang Sehun katakan merupakan hal yang rancu baginya. Apa maksud kalimat Sehun? Fakta?

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Seokjin sebenarnya? Tentang Kai? Bipolar?

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. "Pantas saja kau menerima pekerjaan ini. Mungkin diperusahaan besar kau akan diPHK!" ucapnya dingin.

Kyungsoo mendesus, dalam batinnya gadis itu sedikit berharap agar Kai cepat kembali. Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai kembali pemuda itu tidak akan terkontrol, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih bersama Kai daripada bersama Sehun. Aura Sehun membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Tidak mampu menjawab? Benar saja, kau menerima pekerjaan ini. Mengorbankan tubuhmu kan?"

Kyungsoi tidak menjawab gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya memandang kearah lain saat Sehun menyipitkan matanya sambi menatapnya dalam. "Kau rela menjadi opelacur untuk Kai?

Kyungsoo langsung memandang sengit. Beraninya pemuda ini!

Plak~

Tanpa ada rasa sakit Kyungsoo melayangkan satu tamparan tepat dipipi kanan Sehun membuat kepalanya sedikit terarah kesamping, pemuda itu hanya berdecih memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar dan juga dingin. "Berani sekali?" Pemuda itu kembali maju kedepan membuat Kyungsoo semakin mundur.

Grep..

Lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo meronta keras.

"JELAS SAJA AKU BERANI!" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, berharap pemuda yang ada didorm ini datang untuk melepaskannya dari Sehun. Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berharap agar genggaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya segera terlepas.

"Ingin mencari pertolongan? Teriak saja kalau kau bisa!" Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo sedkit menyerit kesakitan. "Tidak ada yang mendengarmu noona." Suara Sehun melembut kala memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Pemuda ini, bahkan lebih berbahaya dibanding Kai.

"Apa maumu HAH?" Tanyanya sengit, Sehun memandangnya datar dan dengan tatapan kembali meremehkan.

"Kalau tidak lalu?" Sehun menyentuhkan jemari tangannya dipipi Kyungsoo, dilepaskannya genggaman tangan kanananya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu semakin kesal. Kyungsoo memang bukan termasuk gadis-gadis lain yang akan luluh dengan kharisma atau aura yang dimilikinya. Kyungsoo berbeda. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sooman sajangnim. Gadis itu 'istimewa' dan untuk orang yang 'istimewa' pula.

Hampir saja Sehun mendekat.

"OH SEHUN!"

BUK... BUK... BUK..

Tepat saat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya bogem mentah dari kepalan tangan Kai mengenai area perutnya. Pemuda itu sedikit mundur sambil mengaduh. Kyungsoo hanya membungkam mulutnya, gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Saat Kai akan maju kedepan,

BUK

Sehun membalas memukul dada pemuda itu, membuat Kai mundur kebelakang. Kyungsoo dengan cepat maju kedepan, berdiri ditengah-tengah pemuda itu.

"STOOP!" nafas Kyungsoo sedikit terengah-engah. Diliriknya Kai dengan tatapan prihatin, pukulan Sehun tepat mengenai dada pemuda itu. membuat Kai sedikit mengaduh sambil memegangi dadanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. meninggalkan Sehun yang juga sama mengaduh memegangi perutnya, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Setidaknya Kai harus baik-baik saja sekarang, bisa saja nanti pemuda itu berbuat yang lebih. Ketakutannya tentang penyakit Kai memang masih menyelimuti relung hati gadis mungil itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang Kyungsoo. Ada sedikit darah disudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi." Suara Chanyeol membuat ketiga remaja itu memandang kearah pintu. Disana ada Suho, Chen dan juga Chanyeol. Setidaknya tidak ada Kris. Jika ada, urusan mereka akan berakhir dimanager kali ini. "Oh astaga, ada apa denganmu Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Kai?" Chanyeol memberikan pandangan bertanyanya.

Bruk. Pintu kamar Kai sedikit terbuka lebar menampakkan wajah penuh amarah dari Kris. "ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN!" teriaknya nyaring. Sehun hanya memandang datar hyung tertuanya ini. Pemuda itu berdecih pelan memandang remeh Kai.

"Dongsaeng kesayanganmu memang istimewa, Hyung!"

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar Kai, pemuda itu masih memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Sebelum keluar Sehun sengaja menyentuhkan bahu kirinya pada bahu kanan Kris, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kris berjalan maju, dihampirinya Kyungsoo yang kini mencoba menenangkan Kai. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, membuat Kris sedikit terpesona. Gadis ini memang memiliki daya magnet tersendiri. Tidak terlalu cantik, tetapi manis. Pilihan Sooman-sajangnim memang tidak salah. "Maafkan aku Kris-ssi. Ini kesalahanku!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh sesal.

Kris menggeleng, pemuda itu menaruh tangannya pada pundak Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu! Mereka memang seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan, pemuda itu lalu memandang Kai dengan tatapan prihatin. Ini seperti yang diduganya. Amarah Sehun bukan semata-mata karena pemuda itu tidak suka dengan keistimewaan Kai. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit kasar. Tak jauh kaitannya dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau urus saja Kai. Biar kami mengurus Sehun!" Kris lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Pemuda itu nampak menahan amarahnya, diletakkan kantong plastik sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tadi diletakkan Kai didepan pintu, Kris menaruhnya disudut pintu kamar Kai. Lalu meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam.

000

Mereka berempat keluar dari dalam kamar Kai dengan keadaan hening. Kris menghela nafasnya kala memandang kamar Sehun yang terletak tepar didepan kamar Kai. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit menesah kecil. Tapi Kris harus menyadarinya, masih ada tatapan bertanya dari Chanyeol, Chen dan juga Suho. Mereka tampak memandangnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" Chen mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tentang tatapan Sehun beberapa hari ini. "Sehun tampak berbeda." Lanjutnya.

Kris memijit keningnya sambil berpose berpikir tatapannya terarah pada pakaian semua dongsaengnya sebuah boxer dan juga kaos rumahan. Mereka tampak siap untuk tidue tapi kejadian Kai dan Sehun membaut mereka sedikit 'meluangkan' waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terhadi, pemuda belasteran Canada itu menatap ketiga dongsaengnya dengan tatapan kecewa. "Ini bukan urusan Kai dengan Sehun!" ucapnya kecil.

Suho memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu sadar. "Sehun dan Baekhyun maksudmu?" tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol sedikit menyerit kala Suho mengutarakan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu memandang heran, dahinya memberntuk perempatan, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol jelas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, Baekhyun dan juga Kai. Hanya Kris dan juga Suho yang mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang terjadi dibalik ini semua.

"Lupakan!" itu perintah Kris. Chanyeol masih memberikan pandangan bertanyanya pada Suho, berharap pemuda itu memberitahunya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Chen sedikit tidak terima. Ada sesuatu, dan Chen menyadarinya. "Apa kalian begitu jahat? Kita hanya berenam, dan hanya aku dan juga Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahuinya. Ini kah arti selogan kita?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama.

Menatap Chen, Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Hyungnya satu ini memang ada benarnya. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Urusan Sehun dan Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol tahu Kai berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Hanya itu!

Kris masih memijit keningnya, pemuda itu nampak lebih pusing. Perkara ini bukan semakin membaik malah semakin menjadi. "Nanti kau akan tahu bagaimana Jongdae." Lirihnya pelan. Pemuda itu lalu memandang Suho meminta bantuan. "Bisa kau urus Sehun?" tanyanya pelan.

Suho mengangguk menyanggupi, tanpa berkata banyak pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan Suho, Chanyeol dan juga Chen.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Suho menampilkan senyum kecilnya. Ditepuknya pundak kedua dongasaengnya ini lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti." Suho lalu mengikuti jejak Kris, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Chen. Bedanya pemuda itu berjalan kearah kamar Sehun. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Kedua pemuda yang ditinggalkan mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamarnya, disusul Chen dibelakangnya. Mereka hanya diam, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

000

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, tatapan Kai yang mulai kosong dan juga jemari pemuda itu yang mengepal sedikit membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut. Dengan penuh kelembutan Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajah Kai, membuat tatapan mereka menyatu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, jemari tangannya menyentuh darah yang ada disudut bibir Kai. "Aku perlu mengompresnya Kai."

Kai tidak melawan, pemuda itu bahkan hanya diam saja kala Kyungsoo mendudukkannya dibangku kecil didepan meja rias miliknya. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dispenser kecil disudut kamar pemuda itu, lalu membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Kyungsoo sedikit berjongkok agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kai.

"Aw." Kai memekik pelan saat Kyungsoo menyentuhkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi sedikit air hangat. Sepertinya kesadaran pemuda itu kembali ada, karena Kai memberikan pandangan datarnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Sehun." Itu pertanyaan dengan nada yang sedikit ketus dari mulut Kai. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa Sehun berada dikamarnya. Dan satu hal yang Kai takutkan jika saja dirinya tidak segera datang. Apakah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja? Dan apa Sehun masih dendam padanya?

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, gadis itu dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang ada disudut bibir pemuda itu.

Jemarinya sedikit mengelus sudut bibir Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku Kai. Ini kesalahanku!" Kyungsoo tahu, jika dirinya melawan Kai dengan emosi mereka tidak akan berakhir baik. Akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar dari kejadiannya dengan Sehun.

Kai sedikit menyerit, bukan nyeritan kesakitan melainkan bingung.

"Ini kenapa?" Pandangan ekor mata Kyungsoo menatap pada sudut kepalan tangan Kai yang masih dibalut kain kasa. Kai langsung menarik tangannya, menolak saat Kyungsoo menyentuh luka itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya sedikit dengan nada kesal. Kyungsoo sadar sifat Kai mulai ada, perlahan Kyungsoo berdiri. Bermaksud untuk menaruh gelas bekas air hangat itu didispenser.

Grep.

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, pemuda itu bahkan bersujud dihadapan Kyungsoo. Meletakkan kepalanya tepat dipinggang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyerit bingung, tapi kemudian gadis itu sadar. Mungkin Kai dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengelus surai Kai dengan lembut. Gadis itu sedikit merasa prihatin, keadaan Kai yang memang lemah.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, tidak terlalu memperdulikan panggilan Kai yang bahkan tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'noona'. Gadis itu hanya diam, melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelus surai Kai.

Kai mendongkak, menatapkan wajahnya pada wajah ayu Kyungsoo yang sedikit menunduk. "Bisakah kau berjanji Kyungsoo?" ucapnya lirih. Kyungsoo menangguk menyanggupi. "Tetaplah disisiku apapun yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak mengiyakan dan juga menolak. Mereka hanya diam, hening dan juga sunyi. Kai menikmati elusan Kyungsoo pada surainya, perlahan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar didalam kantung plastik yang tergeletak disudut pintu dengan nama yang tertera dilayarnya.

XO 'BBH'

000

Gadis itu sedikit menatap heran layar ponselnya, walaupun dirinya sadar jika sekarang sudah malam hari disana tetap saja tidak biasanya kekasihnya ini tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Gadis dengan mata sipit itu memandang kesal layar ponselnya, sudah 5 kali dirinya menelpon kekasihnya dan tidak ada yang terjawab.

"Kau kemana saja sih Jongin!" hardiknya keras, kakinya mengehentak lantai dengan keras pertanda dirinya yang kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menatap kearah suara itu. sedikit merengut gadis itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Jongin tidak mengangkat telponku!" ucapnya kesal.

Seseorang itu tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk~.." mencoba menenangkan gadis bermata sipit itu.

Sang gadis hanya diam, bahunya merendah tanda dirinya menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah~... apa kau sangat merindukannya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Jalas saja aku merindukannya Noona! Sudah 5 bulan kami tidak bertemu." Ucapnya kesal,. "Kami bahkan tidak merayakan natal bersama." Lirihnya pelan.

Seseorang itu mengelus bahu gadis itu pelan. "Tapi kalian bahkan setiap pagi melakukan sambungan telepon sayang~ Tenang saja... bukankah sajangnim menjanjikan jika 2 atau 3 minggu lagi kau akan kesana? Memulai training disana dan juga menemui kekasihmu heemm.." godanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Akan aku buktikan pada Jongin! Jika dirinya bangga memiliki kekasih seperti diriku. Byun Baekhyun!" ucap gadis itu lantang. "Bukan begitu Noona?" Gadis itu – Baekhyun menatap kearah managernya yang bernama Yoon Soojin.

"Jelas! Jongin akan bangga padamu!" Soojin menirukan gaya Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya diudara sambil memandang kearah jendela apartemen mereka. Suasana New York yang hiruk pikuk pada pagi hari memang terkadang menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi orang-orang tertentu.

Keduanya tersenyum, apalagi Baekhyun – gadis itu sangat tidak sabar untuk segera kenegeri asalnya tanah kelahirannya – Korea Selatan. Bertemu dengan sang kekasih, dan menjalani pekerjaan disana.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, jika apa yang direncanakannya tidak selalu berjalan dengan kenyataan.

Bukan begitu?

**TBC**

**Haaiiiiiii #ketawa lebar xD**

**Maafkan saya lama mengupdate FF ini #pudung TT. 1 bulan yaaah? Heheheh... maaf yaa~ soalnya masih banyak kerjaan yang lain. Saya masih anak sekolahan dan juga anak kuliahan jadi bagi waktunya yaaa begitu lah XD**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? Anehkah? Atau bagaimana? Saya rasa chapter ini aneh yaaa~ T T**

**Untuk Kak Laila thanks yaaaa udah beri semangat #peluk :)**

**Terimasih banyak untuk yang memfavorit memfollow atau bahkan mereview.**

**Untuk para pembaca setia saya, (dari mulai Enemy samapai The Star)#terharu. Terima kasih banyak tanpa kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa. :) peluksatu-satu ;3 Saranghae. Saya mencintai kalian...^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak^^**

**Enemy mungkin minggu depan yaaahhh :).**

**Ahh yaaa 1 hal lagi, saya ingin membuat pengumuman. Update FF ini mungkin 1 bulan sekali atau 1 bulan setengah. Saya sudah berjanji bukan tidak akan mendiscontinuekannya. Saya akan tetap pegang janji itu.**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menunggu. Jumpa lagi~**

**Annyeonggg :)**

**Kim Refa, 14 Maret 2015**

**Ingin dekat dengan saya? Bisa kok xD. Tapi lewat Line aja ^^. ID Line : revitadwihandayani**

**THANKKKK YOUUU SOOO MUCHHH #Peluk satu-satu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello...

Ini Revita atau sering dipanggil Kim Refa, bukan update sih hehehe

Aku tau aku melakukan kesalahan ngenggurin FF ini selama hampir 1 tahun (ya aku tau itu kesalahanku). Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Kalian ingat janjiku bukan? Aku tidak akan mendiscontinued semua FF aku yang on progress (pegang aja janjiku)

Mungkin aku jahat, mungkin... Semua orang berhak menilai aku seperti apa. Tahun ini jujur aku mengalami hal yang paling buruk yang pernah aku alami (curhat xD).

Maaf kalau aku ada salah dan doakan saja hal-hal yang aku alami tidak berjalntut ketahun berikutnya. Aku janji akan melanjutkannya entah bulan ini atau bulan depan. Namun secepatnya akan pasti aku lanjutkan. Mohon dukungannya yaa... tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa.

Terima kasih banyak yang masih mendukungku sampai sekarang. Aku janji akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Terima kasih.

Regrads,

Revita Dwi Handayani

20 December 2015


End file.
